


The Baker's Cakes

by thors_soft_cheeks



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Chubby Thor, Eating out, European city, Food, Food Kink, Human AU, Humor, Loki is in a stylish emo goth phase, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Feeding, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Synesthesia, Thor just became 32, Thorki - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Voyeurism, Weight Gain, alcohol use, cuteness, eventually sex, exclusive content, fetish videos, flashbacks (childhood), light hearted, loki is about 20, lots of fluff, lots of sweet tasting treats, thor's odd job is very interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thors_soft_cheeks/pseuds/thors_soft_cheeks
Summary: Loki works a part time job at a bakery to get by during college and finds that his boss, Thor, didn't just hire him for the job.





	1. Ingredients:

**Author's Note:**

> People have asked me a couple of times 'How does Thor look? How big is he?' Of course my descriptions drop a couple of hints that he is definitely a Big Boy. He's taller than he is in the movies (like, really tall, about 2 metres) and his already large frame is very muscular and covered with a layer of fluff. How much fluff? That's up to you, the reader. It can be strongman-like or more, or less. Whatever suits your fancy.

Loki’s fingers nervously tap on his thigh, to the rhythm of ‘Just Like Heaven’ by The Cure. It should calm him down but fails to do so now. His one leg, that is gracefully crossing the other, wiggles in the same rhythm as he peers out of the tram window. He adjusts the volume slightly and pushes his headphones against his head a little tighter, wanting to get submerged into the music. 

He tells himself that the job interview he’s heading to, won’t be a big deal anyway. It’s just a simple part time job to help him make ends meet and to not worry about his bank balance at the cash register of the supermarket at the end of the month. Besides that, getting some work experience during college always looks good on a resume. 

But he’s nervous nonetheless. He has no idea how these things usually go, having gotten jobs in other ways previously. He’s worked at family members’ companies who could use a pair of extra hands during summertime so he was hired right away back then. And he has done a bit of online modeling work on Patreon, just to top up his pay pal for extra’s like clothing and concert tickets. 

Two more stops. Five more minutes of waiting, probably. Just in time for one more song. 

\--

‘Thor’s Bakery’ still has a small hand lettered poster on the door. ‘Cashier wanted.’  
‘Well, you’ve found him.’ Loki mumbles to himself, gathering his courage, and walking in. His sense of smell is immediately treated with the sweet warm scent of cinnamon and vanilla blended together, with a subtle hint of nutmeg and butter. The soft pastels on the walls and decorum of the shop, immediately make him feel welcome and embraced by warmth and coziness. He takes a deep breath. ‘Okay, don’t fuck this up.’

‘Hi there, you must be the applicant.’ A deep, resonant voice immediately catches Loki’s attention. He startles a little but quickly answers; ‘Hi, yes I am.’ Loki has seen pictures of the ruggedly handsome owner of this bakery on the web site where he applied for the job. It just begins to dawn on him now how huge this man actually is. He’s towering over everybody in the shop. The owner quickly extends his unnaturally large hand and almost mangles Loki’s dainty fingers during the handshake. 

‘Welcome, I’m Thor.’ He smiles. ‘Loki. Loki Laufeyson.’ Loki answers with his jaws clenched, trying to smile through the pain. That is one hell of a strong grip. Luckily, he gets distracted by Thor’s eyes, which have the most vibrant shade of blue he’s ever seen. Thor hastily undoes his apron, which is covered in flour and bright pink smears of frosting, trying to make himself look a little more presentable. Loki quickly deduces he’s obviously a guy who likes to taste everything he makes and remembers the phrase ‘Don’t trust a skinny chef.’ Thor seems very trustworthy in this case.

‘Come, let me guide you to my office.’ Thor beckons kindly. ‘Coffee? Or are you more of a tea guy?’  
‘Coffee is good, thank you.’ Loki says softly.  
Thor immediately grabs a cup and pours Loki a good bit of fresh brew. ‘Milk and sugar?’  
Loki shakes his head, smiling shyly. ‘Just coffee.’  
‘Just coffee.’ Thor repeats with a slanted smile and hands Loki the cup. ‘Here you go. Come on.’ 

Thor’s office is on top a short but narrow staircase. It is decorated in a similar way as the rest of the bakery, with pastels on the wall and comfortable vintage furniture. Thor’s desk is the centerpiece, but Loki is immediately drawn to the window that offers a full view on the bakery and the tables downstairs. In a short glance, he sees two elderly ladies happily enjoying a freshly delivered high tea, admiring the rich variety of neatly stacked snacks, scones and other traditional finger food they’re about to enjoy. A staff member brings a bowl of water outside for a customer on the terrace with a service dog, and in his other hand he balances a plate with Swedish cinnamon rolls. Two other staff are cleaning up tables, inaudibly laughing and talking to each other. Another customer is sitting behind his lap top, sipping on a large latte, accompanied by a half-eaten carrot cake and smiling with every sip. 

‘Nice view, isn’t it?’ Thor laughs. ‘It’s good to keep an eye on things when I can’t be on the floor. What do you see?’  
Loki hesitates for a minute. Would this be one of those trick questions that employers sometimes ask applicants to test their personality type?  
‘I see… happy people. Those two customers are happy with their orders. The dog outside is happy too because he got tended to, as is his owner who just took a bite of a cinnamon roll. The two cleaners are now dancing to the song on the radio. The guy in the corner enjoys his morning coffee while he’s using your free wifi.’

Thor hums contently. ‘Very good. You’re perceptive. It’s important here to keep your eyes open. To see the work that needs to be done and do it. To keep that happiness, you mentioned in here. I’ll be frank with you: It’s not just going to be cashier work, you may also have to help out on other tasks when it’s busy or when your colleagues simply need a hand. I do the same. I may be the owner here, but I’m mostly down there, where the work is.’

‘I see.’ Loki answers softly. He is in awe of everything he sees right now. But most of all by Thor. Thor is likely in his mid-thirties, at least that’s how Loki estimates him. Mature but still having that fresh, youthful streak. His long hair tied in a messy bun, thick and sun kissed. He fills up his work shirt, maybe a little too much for the shirt’s liking but definitely not to Loki. Loki tries his best not to stare but also not to be impolite and look the other way too much. 

Thor beckons him to sit down on the comfortable chair opposite to himself. Loki carefully sips on his hot coffee, gazing at the big plate of donuts on Thor’s desk. There probably were more earlier, judging by the size of the plate compared the number of leftover donuts and numerous crumbs on the desk. 

‘Did you get here by tram?’ Thor asks, trying to relieve the tension. Loki nods. ‘Yes, I live in a student flat near school so it’s about 30 minutes away.’  
‘Oh, that’s good. Not too far off. Let’s see: I have your resume here, of course. Says you’re a literature student. What brings you to doing cashier work at this bakery?’  
‘I could use any kind of work experience.’ Loki answers quickly, having sort of expected that kind of question. He sees Thor take a short note before looking up at him again. Damn, those eyes seem to look right through his soul.

Thor grabs one of the donuts and immediately takes a big bite out of it. ‘You want one? They’re yesterdays but still amazing.’ Thor adds. Loki kindly refuses. He is too nervous to eat.

‘This company has grown exceptionally in the past four years.’ Thor says, one cheek obviously full of donut. ‘Beyond my expectation, really. It may continue to grow a little more so it is possible for you to also get another position while you’re here. Would you be interested in a career in food and service?’ He swallows and quickly takes another bite. Half the donut is already gone now. Thor quickly clears his throat.

Loki tries not to look too amazed. He’s never been a guy with a big appetite himself and it shows. His clothes fit loosely around his lithe frame, he always needs to wear belts to make sure his pants don’t slide down his butt too much. Food is just not an important thing to him. And here he is, applying for a job in a damn cake shop. Loki’s eyes gaze down from Thor’s lips, down to the swell of his chest, his muscular arms and his hands. Loki notices Thor’s hands fidgeting and clenching the donut a bit before he hastily takes another bite, it’s almost like he’s nervous himself too. 

‘I think I could be interested in a career like that.’ Loki tries to answer with confidence. But in all honesty, he hasn’t the foggiest. He just needs a job now and he’ll just see what life has to offer for the future. 

‘You’re not sure?’ Thor asks, a little audible disappointment in his voice. The donut is gone.  
Loki curses to himself but recomposes right away: ‘I must say it sounds interesting, but we both know it is not in line with what I study for.’ He says quickly.

‘That is true.’ Thor hums, wiping the crumbs from his short beard, still sounding slightly disappointed. ‘I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt though, because we are really short staffed and you look like a guy who takes things seriously. How does a six-month trial period sound? Paid of course. And if you’re happy and I’m happy, we can change it into a year and so on. No further strings attached, yes?’ 

‘You mean I’m hired?’ Loki asks, a little swept off his feet.  
‘Yes. For six months, that’s what I can offer you now.’ Thor answers, looking like he wipes his hands on his thighs. He inhales sharply and clears his throat again. ‘After six months, we’ll see if we can extend your contract.’ 

‘That sounds very good!’ Loki exclaims. And it honestly does. He can at least get paid for six months, that sounds good enough for now. ‘Thank you very much, sir.’  
‘Just call me Thor. We’re a horizontal organization, more like a family, so you can cut the formalities.’  
‘All right.’ Loki giggles, all happy and elated. ‘When can I start?’


	2. 3 cups of Flour

‘God… what did I do?’ Thor groans and flops down on his chair after showing Loki out. He has shown him around the bakery right after the interview and answered all the questions Loki asked him. And now Thor just sits here, after hours, doubting about whether this was either a good decision or a terrible one. 

The thing is… Loki isn’t exactly a new face to Thor. As soon as the application e-mail came in and Thor saw the picture attached to the resume, he sent an e-mail back to invite him. It was a spur of the moment kind of action. Thor had of course scanned the resume shortly, checked Loki’s birth date and education. That was all. 

Thor knows Loki has other… qualities. Qualities Thor has proof of on an encrypted folder on his work computer and not-so-encrypted on his phone. A special folder for special occasions, so to speak. Thor always has a weakness for tattooed, goth-y twig boys. And Loki fits that profile all too well. And now this perfect creature happens to wander into the lion’s den. So delicate and perfect. 

Thor definitely doesn’t hire him out of charity. He wants to have this porcelain skinned boy to be close to him, so he can look at him and swoon. It’s also probably a lawsuit that is waiting to happen if he can’t keep his hands to himself. 

Maybe another donut will help clearing Thor’s mind. Eating usually calms him down. Even yesterday’s donuts will do the trick. Especially the ones that are covered in chocolate. He takes a few bites but stops eating half way and puts the donut back down. He discovers he feels something sticky and cold between his legs and sighs: ‘Oh man.’ 

Twig boy has no idea how much trouble he just gave him during the interview. The constant hair-flips, the lip licking and lip biting when he was thinking about his answers. Thor knows it’s because of the nerves Loki probably experienced, but it made Thor’s boner knock against his desk and Thor prayed Loki wouldn’t hear it during the interview. 

‘Ugh… Why am I like this?’ Thor sighs, burying his face in his hands. He knows that if this goes wrong, it will go terribly wrong. But now he’s already hired him so he’s going to have to play it cool and see how things go. He remembers how Loki sometimes looked at him a little too long, maybe. But on the other hand, he is well used to people staring at him. He well aware that he’s tall, built and… big. He makes an impression. He’s literally a lot to take in for many people, even regular customers give him a thorough stare-down every now and then. So, he supposes there’s nothing new. 

Thor gets up, picks up the half donut again and walks to the one other door in his office, which leads to his small apartment. He explicitly wanted a shop that had a little apartment above it for him to live in. The apartment is quite old but well maintained. It is likely built in the 1930’s when tall people were a rarity. Thor needs to duck down sometimes when passing doorposts but fell in love with the stain glass windows, the original wood boarding and metro style tiled walls in the hallway, kitchen and the bath room. Sure, he’s bumped his head a couple of times when he first started living here, but now he can move around just fine, even in the dark. It’s convenient and he’s got no trouble with his work-life balance, even though he works over 60 hours a week. 

He absolutely loves what he does; he’s the kind of guy that happily turned his passion into his profession. It began when his mother Frigga bought him a book about baking for his 12th birthday. It was written especially for children to bake by themselves and she trusted him to be in the kitchen when she wasn’t around. He had baked his first loaf of bread that very same day, all hand kneaded and prepared with the utmost care and attention. The kitchen became his kingdom from that moment on. He soon began baking cakes for relatives and friends, built himself a little website where people could place orders. Frigga often had to rely on take-away or deliveries herself because Thor took over the kitchen so many times she had no room to cook the family dinner. But she supported him nonetheless, acknowledging his talent for combining flavours, his immaculate eye for texture, finish and endless amounts of creativity.

Naturally, the baking book that started it all, is still in his possession, (albeit a little aged and full of notes, some water damage, butter stains and whatnot), proudly exhibited on his book shelf between numerous distinctions and awards for artisan baking he’s won over the years.   
Bread varieties are always his favourite. He’s even picked holiday destinations to try the local traditionally prepared breads. 

He prefers to have his first bite of a new kind of bread with just a bit of butter, nothing more. And then let the aroma’s, texture and crispiness perform their magic on his senses. When the bread is good, his eyes automatically close, blocking out all stimulants and focusing his attention to the taste. Time seems to come to a screeching halt. Everything slows down, except his heart rate. Flavours turn into colors that make music inside his brain. He needs to suppress the need to swallow to stay into that trance a little longer. Just a few seconds, enjoying the high. It’s an experience he cherishes every time again.

Thor sighs deeply and lets himself fall down on his bed and turns on Netflix. He hopes his brain will shut up when he’s all soaked up into a good series paired with a big tub of ice cream, and maybe a pizza (or two) later.


	3. 1/4 cup of granulated sugar

Loki’s first work day has come to an end. Almost all employees have left the building, only a few cleaners are finishing up and closing down for the day. Thor finds Loki counting the money from the cash register to add it to the books. He looks - unsurprisingly – tired. Thor decides to check up on him.

‘So, your first day! And a Saturday at that. You must be exhausted.’ Thor says with a smile, putting down the two large sacks of flour he was carrying with a thud. Wisps of flour dust fill the air around them. Loki looks up and smiles back faintly. ‘Just a little. I hope I did well?’   
‘You definitely did well, don’t worry. First days are often a little rough because everything is new. I understand that.’ 

Loki chuckles. His face looks a shade paler than before.   
This makes Thor a little worried. ‘Hey, are you all right? Did you take your breaks?’   
Loki shakes his head. ‘I had no time, I’m afraid.’  
Thor squats down close to Loki and looks him straight in the eye. ‘Okay, here’s a lesson. Take your breaks. Always. Breaks are necessary, they help you recover from working, okay? Whatever you have to do can wait for thirty minutes or can be done by someone else for that time so you can recuperate and take care of yourself. Even though it can be hectic in here, everyone here knows we’re at work, not on the run. Got that?’

Loki is surprised. He just never expected a boss to be so understanding and caring about his wellbeing. His classmates were always complaining about not being able to take breaks or even sit their asses down and now his new boss comes up to him telling him to take care of himself.   
‘Duly noted.’ Loki says, looking down, feeling a bit embarrassed. The paleness becomes more apparent to Thor.   
‘My god, did you eat at all?’ Thor asks, even more concern seeping through his voice.   
Loki shakes his head again and still avoids eye contact. ‘I forgot.’  
Thor sighs, gets up and gently taps onto Loki’s shoulder. ‘Come on. Let me at least make you dinner before you head home. Nobody starves on my watch.’

Loki doesn’t even make any effort to say no to this. He is hungry and whatever Thor will make him, will probably be loads better than the pack of ramen noodles that waits for him at home. ‘Thank you.’ He stammers, following Thor into the kitchen. 

‘You’re welcome.’ Thor smiles. ‘A quick fyi, I cook my own food here as well. My kitchen upstairs is too damn tiny and I have the best stuff down here anyway.’ Thor gleefully explains while rummaging through closets and a huge fridge, collecting ingredients for what looks like a creamy pasta dish with mountains of cheese, herbs and fresh mushrooms. Thor pauses shortly. ‘You don’t have any allergies, do you?’

Loki shakes his head again. ‘Nah. I eat about anything.’ He says with a lopsided smile.

‘Then I hope you’ll like pasta a la Thor tonight. It may be apparent that it has cheese!’ Thor proudly announces. ‘Cheese is life!’ 

There’s a small table, neatly made with a candle, salt and pepper mills and an adorable table cloth, against the kitchen wall. ‘Please, sit down.’ He beckons while pulling one of the chairs. Loki sits down and Thor skillfully prepares a quick bruschetta and then presents it to Loki. ‘A little aperitif for you.’ He adds. ‘A kind of a prelude to dinner. Drink?’ 

‘Yes, please.’ Loki enthusiastically answers, taking a bite of the bruschetta.   
‘Oh, my god… this is delicious!’ he exclaims with his mouth full. ‘So good!’ 

Thor smiles while getting them both drinks. No wine yet, the poor lad might get drunk. But some fruit juice will do just fine. After that, he grabs a huge cooking pan and fills it half way with water to cook at least two packs of pasta. 

‘Is anyone else joining tonight?’ Loki asks.  
‘Nope. Just you and me.’ Thor laughs, adding a drizzle of olive oil and turning on the stove.

‘I must say I don’t usually eat much. Maybe I should have said it before but…’ Loki says, but before Loki can finish his sentence, Thor laughs even louder. ‘But I do. Eating is… shall we say, my special talent. You’ll see.’ 

Loki feels the warmth return to his fingers; he realizes now how much he needed a bite to eat. The bruschetta is gone in a whim, as is the drink. ‘God… I was starving, wasn’t I?’ Loki sighs, feeling his cheeks begin glow a little too.

Thor just looks at him and smiles. He’s glad to do Loki this favour, and more than happy he decided to stick around. He wants to get to know him and be close to him. Even if that means cooking this poor thing a lot of dinners. Thor will do so with love.

‘So, are you the kind of guy that forgets to eat often?’ Thor asks, gently stirring the pasta.  
‘I guess so. I’m often so caught up in things that I forget to eat.’ Loki says softly, almost a little embarrassed.   
‘Oh man…’ Thor sighs. ‘How does that even work? Like… the first thing on my mind when I wake up is basically food.’ Laughter follows.  
Loki laughs along. ‘I guess you just like food more?’  
‘Suppose I do.’ Thor winks, playfully patting his big belly to illustrate his point, not knowing what effect that little gesture has on Loki. ‘I really hope you will like my pasta, though.’ Thor adds with a soft voice, genuinely hoping Loki appreciates his cooking.

Loki smiles and nods. ‘I’m sure I will, it already smells amazing in here.’

Thor turns back around to continue preparing the feast. Loki stares at Thor while he cooks. He can’t peel his eyes off him: his sheer size, the way his body moves and the skills he shows when he chops up vegetables with the precision and speed of a pro. He makes it all look so effortless while Loki knows this likely took years of practice. And Thor has flair. Everything he does, radiates how much he enjoys cooking and how confident he is about his prowess. Thor looks like he’s dancing. The way he adds herbs and spices to the sauce, the way he grates cheese and often has a little taste to check if the food tastes the way it should. This is a man with a deep passion for food and preparing it. Whatever dish or cake it may be.

About 15 minutes later Thor turns off the stove, grabs two plates and fills them with pasta. Loki already knows there is no way he is able to finish it all. But he doesn’t want to ruin the mood. Thor happily brings the plates to the table with a cheerful ‘Tadaa!’ and digs in as soon as his butt hits the chair. 

The first bite convinces Loki: This man is a miracle. ‘Good god... this is something else. This is delicious!’ he exclaims. Thor smiles with his mouth full, his cheeks looking rounder than ever. He swallows quickly. ‘I’m glad you like it!’ Thor cheers before scooping up another heap of food that barely fits in his mouth. Loki pauses, impressed by what he sees. Not only is Thor able to eat food straight from the stove without seemingly burning the inside of his mouth, he can also fit huge amounts in there at once without flinching. He doesn’t even seem to chew it but swallow it right through. Thor notices how he’s being stared at and smiles again. ‘Told you I had a talent.’ He says, winking at Loki playfully.   
Loki laughs, roused from his musings and wonder. ‘Do you even… can you even taste the piece of heaven you just made?’ 

Thor lets out a loud rumbly laugh that makes his entire body shake. ‘I do! Just… faster.’ 

Loki joins in the laughter. He feels like he made a good decision to apply for this job. Here he is, eating with his immensely generous boss who seems to genuinely know what makes workers happy. 

Loki manages to eat only half of his plate before he has to give up. ‘I am so sorry, I can’t finish it. It’s too much for me. It was delicious though, thank you.’ He sighs happily. He feels fulfilled, warm and reinvigorated. Thor smiles contently, hovering over maybe his fifth pile of pasta. Loki lost count. He notices Thor slows down the tempo a little bit.

Thor puts down his spoon and sits back. ‘Don’t worry about it. It’s okay! I’ll probably finish it for you when you head home. I’m just happy you enjoyed it and you have a healthy glow on your face again.’ Thor has to hold himself back from touching Loki’s cheek to feel the warmth he regained. It would be inappropriate. Even though Thor is known to be a touchy-feely type of guy he has to be cautious. ‘Promise me you’ll take good care of yourself next week at work. You’re worth it.’ Thor adds, also trying to distract himself a little bit. 

Loki takes a sharp breath seeing Thor lean back on his chair. It’s plain to see where all that delicious food went: Thor’s shirt is fighting to keep itself together, pulling at the seams and slightly riding up his full belly, showing a sliver of skin. Loki quickly looks away but his eyes are immediately drawn back to Thor, who’s leaning back a little more, closing his eyes and holding his belly with both hands, not even bothering to pull the shirt back down. Loki gasps inaudibly.

‘Want me to walk you to the nearest tram stop? It’s late and I know for a fact there’s a couple of unsavoury types around these parts of town at this hour sometimes.’ Thor offers, once more waking Loki from his wonders. 

‘Oh, eh… I think I’m fine. Thank you.’ Loki quickly answers, feeling a new kind of warmth kindle inside his body. ‘I should go, don’t want to keep you up.’ He adds, getting up. 

‘All right, buddy. I’ll keep an eye though!’ Thor says, getting up as well to walk Loki out. 

‘Thank you again for the meal.’ Loki says before heading to the stop. 

‘You’re welcome, see you on Monday!’ Thor smiles. He watches Loki from the porch of the bakery turning into a nigh invisible dot before heading back inside to finish his meal.


	4. 1 teaspoon freshly ground cardamom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy solo sexy times ahead :)

Thor prepares a nice hot bath after the rather successful dinner. He feels good about helping Loki out and showing him a bit of his well-known generosity. And he’s glad he could spend some time with Loki without the prying eyes of employees and customers. 

A wide array of sweet scenting oils and steam now fill the small bathroom. Thor doesn’t usually make time for a bath, but now he feels like it. A reward to bring this good day to a close. And it’s about time too; he can’t even recall the last time he did this. Those quick showers never offer much relaxation and indulgence, but a bath definitely does.

He starts peeling off his clothes slowly, not feeling the need to rush anything. He sighs of relief when he manages to pull his shirt off without tearing it apart. He feels freed. Thor sees that the seams have made a few imprints in his sides. He follows the reddish lines on his skin with his thumbs, also noticing a new stretch mark on his left side. Thor moans softly and unbuttons his pants to take them off, evoking another deep contented sigh. He then proceeds kicking them to the corner of the bath room floor. 

Thor really has to admit to himself that his clothing becomes tight again to the point that they get a little squeezy. He loves it though, and he notices that his cock agrees with him by hardening up gradually. Also, the riskiness of putting on a tight-fitting shirt to work and noticing that the seams have given up half way through the day is kind of exiting in a weird way. At least, a part of Thor’s brain thinks it’s a little weird. A guilty pleasure, maybe. And he is very good at acting inconspicuous about it, too.

Thor’s shorts and socks are the last items to land on the pile of dirty laundry on the bathroom floor. He stretches and sighs before testing the temperature of the water with one foot. It’s perfect. He smiles and the other foot follows right away. He steps in, humming happily and slowly lowering himself down into the water. He carefully sits down and leans back, trying to get as deep in the water as his size allows him. His belly and chest create a group of small islands in the foamy sea of comfort. Thor closes his eyes and absent mindedly lets both his hands slide over his chest, spreading the suds all over his tits. Then he lets them travel down over his belly ending up at the insides of his thick thighs, then sliding back up to the base of his dick. 

Thor groans and catches himself thinking about Loki again, he sees the image of that angelic face in front of him, as clear as day. Thor feels how his dick responds to it by making a little jump against his fingers. His eyes shoot open. He gasps and shakes his head. ‘Oh no… no.’ he whispers, wanting to get rid of the image by looking around, searching for items to distract him. He doesn’t want to think of Loki like that right now. It feels conflicting at this point, and… wrong. So unlike the many times he would jerk off with the pictures of him on his phone.

He decides to try and focus on his own body for now, hoping it will distract him from Loki enough. He feels himself up again, taking in the all too familiar softness of his voluptuous curves, the swell of his full belly and ample tits and the sudsy feel of being immersed in water mixed with nourishing soaps and oils. It usually gets him going just fine because he loves his plumped-up body and feels confident and sexy in his skin, definitely after a big hearty meal. He continues to run his hands all over himself, but he has to admit to himself that it doesn’t seem to cut it right now. He wants more. 

Thor’s mind continues to keep adding Loki to his fantasy every time he tries to focus on himself. His hands on his belly transform into Loki’s slender fingers. His hands around his dick could also be Loki’s. Loki grabbing his tits, Loki’s soft lips enveloping his dick, Loki positioned between his thighs… grinning before going down on him, licking his lips. There is just no resisting this. Thor finds himself hopelessly lost in this fantasy where that naughty little twink keeps popping up and refuses to leave. Over and over again. Loki kissing Thor’s cheek, trailing a line of kisses down to his neck to end up sucking a nipple… Loki’s hard cock buried deep in his ass. Thor groans loudly and shudders. Loki makes him want to bottom, he would even beg for it if needed. 

Thor lets his fantasies run amok because he’s too far gone now. He knows he’ll probably suffer severe post nut depression later but now that seems totally worth it. His one hand grabs his cock, moving up and down in a languid rhythm while his other hand squeezes his chest gently. He spreads his legs a little more, as much as the bath allows him to. 

The water sloshes around him as he begins to move faster, holding on to the thought of Loki sucking his cock. Thor can almost feel Lokis’ wet black curls tickling against his inner thighs as his Loki’s bobs up and down in an increasing pace. Big green eyes meeting Thor’s as he attempts to look at him through his eye lashes. Loki’s cheeks caving in every time he sucks.

Thor’s chin looks incredibly welcoming to Loki from this angle. As do his jiggling tits and belly. His blissful face is too adorable to miss. Thor is girthy all over and his fat cock is no exception. Loki’s jaw stretches to accommodate it and he feels cramps coming up but ignores them; the pleasure is too great right now. 

The space between Thor’s thighs is narrow but they are spread out wide enough for Loki’s head to fit in between. Every time Loki goes down, his forehead meets Thor’s belly. Intimately. He has to work around a little to get into the right position to get Thor’s dick inside his mouth as deep as he can. Blowing a big guy like this is new for him but he cherishes everything about it. 

Loki moves faster, feeling Thor’s cock harden even more and hearing his breath become shallow and quick. Thor shivers and jiggles underneath him, his movements become more erratic. Loki grabs a tight hold onto Thor’s thighs. A few seconds later Thor’s sweet cum overflow’s Loki’s mouth. Loki has to swallow quickly not to spill anything. He doesn’t want to. He wants to take all of this in. 

Loki wakes in the middle of the night and sighs. He is in his own room now, and he’s a little sad to find out it was all a dream. A good dream nonetheless. ‘Oh damn you, Thor.’ He whispers softly when he discovers the stain in his underwear. He feels like a teenager all over again and softly chuckles at himself. He gets up slowly, feeling his cock stick against his thigh. It’s too dark to see anything but he knows he’s blushing.

Thor slowly opens his eyes again and takes a deep breath. The water of the bath has all gone cold and he begins it to feel just now. How could he have felt it earlier when everything was just so… hot?


	5. 2¼ teaspoons instant yeast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thor's birthday. And there is CAKE.

It’s 9 am and Loki hastily prepares for a full day of college that he is already running late for. He quickly scrambles his books and laptop together, stuffs them in his bag and races to the tram with one cheek full of sandwich and still untied shoelaces. He has to leave his untouched coffee behind: it is too hot to drink. He hopes his flat mate will like it when she wakes up. He tries to relax and become less of a mess during the short tram ride.

The classes aren’t exactly boring, in fact, the subject of Shakespearian sonnets would normally be of interest to Loki but he can’t seem to focus today. Not even after getting his overdue coffee at uni. His mind keeps returning to his dream of last night instead of taking in what his professor is saying. And whenever his professor mentions something relevant, Loki’s mind manages to link it to Thor. It’s maddening. 

His phone vibrates. A Text. Damn, it’s Thor. 

‘Can you come over after class? Special day today, chaos, extra hands are very welcome. Please let me know if you can make it. Sorry for the short notice.’ 

Loki gleams. His heart thumps in his throat. He sees his fellow students side eye him for texting during a lecture. If only they knew how important this is to him! 

‘I have class till 4, will be there right after.’ Loki replies, trying to express himself as professionally as he can at this point. He would rather type that he would love to be running into Thor’s arms when his classes are finished but that would be severely unwise.

Loki’s ears are glowing. He is sure of it. He feels them burn and tries to hide them under his hair. He is happy most of the light in the lecture room is aimed towards the professor, who appears to explain something about a summer’s day from one of the most well-known sonnets by Shakespeare. Loki sighs softly. He wonders what special day it is today that makes a regular Thursday so busy. 

The hours crawl by and feel like days while Loki is counting them down. He should have called in sick today because he feels he did not absorb anything from any class he attended and he wasted his time. He dreads the upcoming tests and will need to plan his studying well beforehand in order to pass them. 

Loki is about to head to work when his class mate James stops him. ‘Hey man. Wanna grab some coffee and look at the papers we have to do before next week together?’ 

‘Ooh shit! We have to finish those soon. Thank you for reminding me.’ Loki startles a little. Why does he have so many projects due right now? 

‘So, do you want to go or not?’ James asks.

Loki shakes his head and smiles. ‘Gotta go to work, man. Tomorrow maybe?’

‘You got a job? Since when? And what?’ James looks surprised.

‘Last month, cashier at Thor’s bakery.’ Loki answers a little shyly.

‘Oh man, Thor’s! That is a great place!’ James exclaims. ‘Have fun then, see you tomorrow!’ 

Loki smiles and waves faintly. ‘It is. See ya!’ 

James quickly runs off to catch his ride home, and Loki quickly heads for his tram to work.

\--

A few stops before his destination, Loki feels a rhythmic vibration pulsate through his body. He takes his head phones off and immediately hears the muffled sound of upbeat music. It’s feels like he’s at a festival on the camping grounds while the bands are playing on the stages. The music becomes louder and clearer as he reaches the bakery, and Loki quickly learns that is also where it comes from. Definitely when he sees the state of the place when he arrives. 

The windows and doors are wide open, there are people outside eating snacks and drinking something that looks like alcohol while dancing on the street. There are balloons, a bouncy castle full of kids and some outside waiting their turn with shoes in their hands. There are colourful festive flags and ribbons put up all around the shop. Pastel coloured pamphlets with ‘Special birth day cake offers’ whirl around the party goers and stick to the tram windows. Confetti lies all over the street and the wind plays with it. Loki gets off the tram in stupor and gasps. ‘No wonder you need some extra hands, Thor… what a mess.’ Loki mumbles in himself.

He can hardly even enter the shop without repeatedly asking people to move out of the way and sometimes even having to convince them he works here. The place is packed and the music is making the windows shake in their sills. More flags, ribbons, decoration and confetti are inside. It’s a colourful, sweet, happy mess. Before he realizes what is actually going on, a colleague pulls him along. ‘Excellent! You’re here! Come!’ She grabs Loki and brings him to where all the staff has gathered around. ‘He’s here, Thor! We can begin!’ she shouts. ‘Wonderful!’ Thor muses. He’s, as usual the bright shiny center of everything, like the sun itself. If he had lived a few centuries earlier he could rival with Louis XIV in a sun king dance off and probably send Louis home.

Loki feels a little embarrassed but quickly recomposes himself. Everyone is standing around an enormous birthday cake. With, as he counts quickly, thirty-two candles on it. And a huge edible picture of…Thor? Loki squints. Yes, the guy on the picture definitely looks like Thor. Only he’s… probably younger and… wearing a tiny thong and he has a rose in his mouth, and he looks a lot slimmer though still hefty. A coworker makes a tingling sound with a glass, and everyone goes quiet. The music fades out. When it is silent enough, save for a few children playing, Thor clears his throat and pulls down his tight shirt a little to begin his speech. He begins to tell everyone that he’s ‘not good at this stuff but I’ll try.’

‘Welcome, everyone.’ Thor eventually begins, almost looking a little nervous. ‘To my thirty-second birthday and also the tenth year of this bakery!’ 

Everyone applauds and cheers for a moment before Thor continues: ‘It sounds very cliché and everyone is doing this at speeches but I really want to thank my mama, Frigga, for being such a lovely person. For giving me a baking book when I was 12. Without that, I would probably never have found my passion for baking and cooking. Without her support, I would have never had this lovely shop, with all you beautiful people.’ 

Thor pauses and shakes a little. Loki sees that he is moved and profoundly thankful. Thor’s mum naturally is present too. She is brought to Thor through the crowd and he hugs and kisses her. Everyone applauds again and he sees Thor is sobbing against her shoulder. She comforts and hugs her giant son, patting him on his back. ‘I’m proud of you, baby!’ she says. The contrast between them is striking and yet they are also so alike.

Loki thinks Thor’s mum is gorgeous. She doesn’t even look the age she probably is with having a 32-year-old son. Her hair is golden, extremely long and it reaches her lower back. Frigga wears a bespoke outfit that accentuates her tall, slim shape and long legs. When she smiles, she lights up the room. Her eyes are bright blue. Loki is captivated. He would love to get to know her better too, her aura radiates kindness and warmth. 

Thor recomposes himself a little and wipes his cheeks with a tissue before continuing with a shaky voice. ‘I would also love to thank all my dedicated employees. Without you, this bakery does not exist, it does not live and breathe. Without you and your dedication, there are no good vibes here, no happy customers, no recommendations. You make all this possible, and therefore you all are amazing and…’ Thor pauses again, swallows and points at the cake. He chuckles, carrying a hint of embarrassment. ‘Wow… you have really outdone yourself with this one! I love it. I love you guys, may there be many of these crazy cakes to come! Let’s cut this cake and enjoy the party, everyone! Who wants a piece of this ass?’ Thor jokes and everyone cheers again. 

As Thor begins to meticulously cut the cake, the music is turned up again to its previous volume and the party continues as booming as before. Pieces of birthday cake are distributed all around and everyone seems to enjoy themselves perfectly. Loki naturally gets a piece too and when he examines it, it turns out to be the exact ‘butt piece’ of the cake. He flushes and quickly scurries away to a somewhat quiet place to eat it before he draws any unwanted attention to himself. 

The cake, he must admit, is delicious. Loki almost slaps himself for even questioning it; everything he has ever tasted this past month has pleased his taste buds and his soul. And this cake is no different. He tries to spread a little bit of whipped cream over the most naked part so he doesn’t feel weird about eating Thor’s ass. 

‘Hey! I’m so sorry for not warning you for this.’ Thor suddenly appears in front of Loki and sits down on the empty seat opposite him. Thor’s belly pushes against the table. He makes everything around him look so tiny and dainty. ‘I’m happy you could come on such short notice. It is a little chaotic, as you can see.’ Thor says.

Loki swallows. ‘It’s okay! Happy birthday, by the way.’ He politely adds. Thor just smiles. Loki recognizes that radiant smile he saw on Frigga. He definitely has her looks. 

‘Oh look at that, lucky you!’ Thor exclaims, looking down at Loki’s cake. ‘You got the best piece!’ his smile turns into a rumbly, belly shaking laugh that makes the table screech across the floor. 

Loki wants to disappear, to shrink into nothingness. He is flushed again and feels like he’s frozen in his seat and he dares not to look Thor in the eye. How is he so seductive without even trying? Loki feels his cock swell in his pants.

‘Oh man, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.’ Thor says, his laughter subsides as he speaks. ‘I suppose I’ve had a little bit too much to drink at this point.’ Thor shoves his drink away immediately.

Loki looks up and smiles. ‘It is alright. The cake tastes terrific, as does everything I’ve tasted here thus far. I have to know though… where is the picture from?’

Thor laughs again and shifts in his seat. ‘Oh that… that is from my plus size modeling days from way back when. I think it was the Myspace era. When I was selling cakes through the internet. Wait. That sounds very wrong now. I mean… I was selling cakes, ehm… literal cakes on orders, you know, and…’ Thor stumbles over his words, shakes his head and eventually sighs. ‘There is no way I can fix this, can I?’ he bashfully smiles. Loki laughs. ‘Suppose not.’ 

‘Ah, it was nothing too fancy.’ Thor continues, scratching his neck and stretching a little. His shirt is barely holding itself together. ‘The modelling, I mean. I literally outgrew it.’ Thor shrugs and shifts in his seat again. He sits sideways a little, leaning with one arm on the table to give his belly some room. Thor obviously enjoyed a lot of his birthday snacks today. He looks happy, full and satisfied, and a little tipsy, maybe.

‘Nothing to be embarrassed about. I do some occasional modelling as well, for alternative clothing brands and stuff like that.’ Loki blurts out and sees Thor’s pupils dilate.

‘Oh, do you now?’ Thor says, pretending to know nothing about it. ‘You know that means you’ll get a pretty looking cake on your birthday too, right?’ 

‘Please don’t?’ Loki answers with a tiny voice, regretting everything about modelling he said before and at the same time promising himself he will Google the fuck out of those old modelling pictures of Thor tonight.

‘Just kidding.’ Thor smiles. ‘They do this to me every year on my birthday. And every year they manage to find a weirder old picture of me to put on the cake. It is just a running gag around here.’ 

Loki is visibly relieved. He’d hate to have his face on a cake or being the center of attention in that kind of way. Thor seems to revel in it. He loves all the attention and the fun and seems to give zero shits about what other people may think of him. 

‘I could have known you’d be a model, though.’ Thor says, reaching out. Before Loki knows it, he feels Thor’s hand gently cupping his cheek. ‘You are definitely model material, I could cut myself on those cheek bones of yours. Your bone structure is immaculate.’ Loki leans in and melts against Thor’s hand, sighing softly. Thor’s hand almost completely covers his face. But it’s okay. It’s more than okay. He wants this. And Thor is so warm.

Thor suddenly jerks his hand back and covers his mouth with both hands. ‘Oh god, I really had too much to drink. I am so sorry. I get too touchy around everyone when there is blood in my alcohol.’

Loki winces at the ‘everyone’. He doesn’t want Thor to touch everyone like that, only him. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Thor repeats himself, trying to evoke a reaction from Loki. ‘I didn’t mean to…’

‘Don’t be.’ Loki says quickly. ‘It’s okay, really.’

‘You sure?’

Loki nods. ‘Yeah, totally.’ 

Thor can’t help but notice a hint of melancholy in Loki’s smile. ‘You don’t look sure.’ He says, as softly as the music allows him to.

‘I am, it’s just…’ Loki is at loss for words. He wants more but he just can’t get it out of his mouth.

‘I’m too forward, that’s it, right?’ Thor fills in, trying to help but miserably failing. He feels defeated.

‘No, no you’re not too forward. That’s not it. It’s… oh I don’t know how to say it.’ Loki gazes at Thor, his mouth half open, his shoulders slumped. Wishing this moment could pass and things could go back to normal. But it’s not. It’s all right here, and it’s awkward. 

They stare at each other for long seconds. Breathless and quiet. The sounds of the party disappear into a muffled distance. There is only each other’s breath they hear. The air is thick with a suffocating suspense. Loki feels like he’s going to faint from all the stress that is washing over him right now. They both feel they have to say something, but what? 

Thor sees how Loki’s complexion becomes paler by the second. ‘Heey, hey, are you okay? Please?’ Thor can’t help but extend his hand again, this time on Loki’s shoulder. Very gently. Loki melts into his hand again. His tensed muscles relax and he leans into Thor’s hand, his eyes roll back and close slowly. Thor needs to grab Loki with his other hand as well in order to keep him steady. 

‘Is he alright?’ someone behind Thor asks.

‘Oh, don’t worry. I’ll take care of him.’ Thor answers, reassuring. He then carefully picks Loki up from his chair and carries him upstairs through a sneaky route past all the partygoers who would probably want to know what is going on. He doesn’t want that. He just wants Loki to feel better. Because this is all his fault, of course. He needs to make it right.


	6. 1 cup (240 ml) lukewarm milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is in the air, also mums are amazing at breaking the ice.

Loki wakes up slowly and gradually realises he is in the same place as day one; Thor’s office. He finds himself lying on his back on the couch. Loki hears the party downstairs is still in full effect and he concludes that he probably hasn’t been out for too long. Thor sits on the floor next to the couch because there is probably no room for his butt to sit on it. 

‘Hey, you’re awake. How are you feeling?’ Thor asks, turning around towards Loki. His voice is soft and his eyes look slightly worried. He gently leans over and moves some of Loki’s curls away from his eyes.

Loki groans and smiles faintly. ‘Oh my god... eh... Okay, I guess? How did I… How did I get here?’

Thor shrugs: ‘I carried you up.’ He states, his mouth a little lopsided, pretending to act like it was nothing. But he feels his cheeks are flushing red. Because even though he’s worried, he can’t help but love how Loki’s lithe frame felt in his arms and pressed against him. It was a happy little accident he won’t soon forget.

Loki squints and nods. Then his eyes widen: ‘Oh damn. Oh no, aren’t you missing your party?’

Thor chuckles. ‘A little, maybe. But they’ll be all right without me for a bit, yeah. Don’t worry.’

Loki nods slowly, the fog in his brain is gradually lifting. He doesn’t want to leave. Not now he’s alone with Thor and feeling fragile. He does not feel like returning to the party any time soon. Unless he has to, of course.

‘Do you need something? I can bring you a snack if you like, to regain your strength.’ Thor offers. It’s interesting how Thor seems to solve any kind of problem with snacks. And judging by his unfailing cheerful mood, it probably worked out well for him so far. 

‘I’m okay.’ Loki answers, trying to sit up straight a little. ‘Although... some coffee would be nice.’ 

‘Coffee it is.’ Thor smiles and gets up right away, more than willing to hop downstairs to get Loki whatever he wants. It’s in his nature to give and to make others feel happy and he loves every bit of it.

Loki watches Thor walk out of the office until he disappears through the door. Thor is as attractive from behind as he is from the front. Really, every part of him appears to be equally thick and juicy, though Loki’s eyes are drawn to Thor’s ass. He enjoys watching it wiggle with every step he takes. He begins to imagine Thor naked and wonders if he looks the same as he does in his recurring dreams, that seem to appear more often than not these days.

And he immediately regrets it. Loki feels his cock is starting to fill and he knows he cannot hide it when it happens. Flashbacks from high school briefly present themselves before Loki’s eyes. He cringes. That show and tell he was already nervous for, was a catastrophe because the nerves had given him a hard on from hell. He’ll never forget how he was laughed at that day and how the teacher failed to get the classroom quiet again. 

Loki may be quite dainty looking and of average height, this one part of him is disproportionally thick and long. When his body began to blossom, he wished for many a night that his cock would stop growing, because it’s gotten more and more ridiculous. He happily found out later, that it wasn’t bad to be that big. Quite the contrary. He had no problems finding sexual partners that wanted to ride that cock, but it was just sex, some casual fun or a fling. Never anything serious. And until now he is okay with it.

But now it’s just a nuisance. Again. Loki doesn’t feel like showing it to Thor right now, in these circumstances. Not yet. He just fainted in front of the entire shop and he doesn’t want any more unwanted attention to the random things his body does that he has no control over. 

Heavy footsteps. Floorboards creaking loudly. It’s Thor. Loki quickly grabs the nearest pillow and puts it on his lap to hide his now throbbing boner. Because once it starts it is not planning to go back down any time soon. Loki curses to himself. 

Thor returns with coffee, and a huge plate stacked with snacks. ‘Don’t worry, these are for me.’ He reassures him when he sees Loki eyeing the plate. 

‘Oh. Thank you.’ Loki smiles grabbing his coffee with both hands as if he needs to warm himself with it. He just pretends he’s a little cold so he doesn’t have to explain the pillow. ‘A hug in a mug.’ He gladly sighs before taking a cautious sip. Thor appears to take the bait and closes a window.

‘It is draughty up here!’ Thor says, flopping down on the couch next to Loki, almost launching him off the couch in the process. Loki gasps and has to hold on to his pillow for dear life and accidentally spills coffee onto his clothes. All Loki worries about is keeping his pillow in place. The coffee stains are invisible on his black clothing anyway so he is okay with that risk. 

‘Oooh no, oops!’ Thor exclaims. He knows he’s big and heavy but sometimes doesn’t quite anticipate the full effect of his size and weight. He loves to just thud down on his couch and usually he is the only person sitting on it so this is quite different. 

‘I’m okay! I’m okay!’ Loki quickly answers, not wanting to make Thor feel guilty. Their eyes meet and they stare at each other for a moment until laughter follows.

’I am so sorry though! I didn’t realise the couch was so… bouncy.’ Thor laughs and grabs a treat from the plate on his lap. Judging by the crumbs in his beard and a bit of smeared frosting on his lips, he has been eating some of the snacks on his way up. This doesn’t exactly help Loki’s boner go down. In fact, Loki feels himself hardening up and twitching even more. He also thinks he laughed at Thor a little too long for comfort.

‘Are you warming up a little?’ Thor asks, smiling with a cheek full of cake. Loki nods and sips. He is more than warm right now, almost uncomfortably hot now he feels how much heat Thor’s body radiates. Loki wants to get closer, lay next to him or better, underneath him. He wants to feel Thor pressing his entire weight on him, leaving him breathless. 

Loki then watches in awe how Thor almost inhales one snack after the other and empties half the plate in what seems like minutes. He closes his eyes and appreciatively hums at every delicacy. It’s like he’s not eaten for days when in fact Thor has probably been eating all through the day. Loki’s eyes keep going back to Thor’s belly. It lays heavy on Thor’s lap and looks fuller and bigger than Loki’s ever seen it before. His shirt is riding up a little and it doesn’t seem like Thor notices. Or he just doesn’t care.

A moan escapes Loki’s lips. He doesn’t even realise it happening until Thor looks at him. ‘What?’ 

‘Ooh… nothing.’ Loki quickly tries to reassure him. 

‘You’re sweating.’ Thor answers, putting his snack down and wiping a drop of sweat from Loki’s hot forehead. ‘You sure you’re all right, you’re not having a fever?’

’I’m okay, I swear.’ Loki smiles shyly, his cheeks flushing red. 

Thor shrugs ‘All right then, good.’ and continues eating. He is nervous too, and eating always helps even when he is way past full. Loki is a mystery at times. Thor is kind of into the ‘dark and handsome’ thing, but he is getting a little uncomfortable now. What is he not telling him? Thor then realises he is not telling Loki everything he wants to say either. The air in the room becomes thick with tension. They both don’t really know how to break the silence without making it more awkward. Loki can’t get up and run off because his boner is keeping him nailed to the couch. Thor doesn’t want to leave Loki behind like this. So they just sit there, sipping coffee and eating snacks and occasionally smiling at each other for a while. 

A knock on the door. ‘Baby, are you in there?’ a woman’s voice asks. 

‘Mum! Yes, I’m here, come in.’ Thor answers, after quickly swallowing his last cake. 

Loki sighs of relief. For a moment, he thought there was maybe a woman in Thor’s life, shattering his dreams. But it’s thankfully just his mum.

‘I gotta go back home in a few.’ Frigga says, entering the room. ‘Just wanted to say good-bye now and hope you’ll enjoy the rest of your birthday. I’m so proud of you.’ she adds, bending over and kissing Thor on his forehead. 

‘Thanks mum. Thank you so much for coming all the way over here.’ Thor smiles and gets up, causing the couch to bounce again and Loki is once more dangerously close to losing his boner shield. Frigga looks him straight in the eye and throws him a sweet smile. 

‘And who’s this handsome fella?’ Frigga asks. ‘Is he…’ 

‘He’s my new cashier.’ Thor quickly fills in. ‘He was… feeling a little unwell so I got him coffee.’

‘And you treated yourself, too.’ Frigga says and smiles, pointing at the emptied tray. 

Thor scratches his neck and laughs. ‘Yeah, I might have, you know me.’

‘Well, it’s always good to know you’re not starving.’ Frigga laughs. ‘You’ve always been a little butter ball.’ she adds, patting Thor’s cheeks. She then looks at Loki again. ‘Honestly, we had put locks on the fridge for him when he was little.’ she playfully whispers to him.

‘Mum, no!’ Thor exclaims. Loki bursts out in laughter. He loves this classic scene where parents tell embarrassing things about their kids in front of others. It’s a thing parents apparently like to do. 

Frigga laughs again ‘Well, it’s true, though, isn’t it?’ and hugs Thor tightly. ‘Gotta go, baby, are you visiting us soon again? Your dad misses you too, you know.’

‘I will, I will.’ Thor reassures him. ‘Have a safe trip home, I love you.’

‘I love you too, baby.’ Frigga says and blows him a kiss before she’s out of the door. 

Thor still stands in the middle of the room, a little dumbfounded. ‘Okay, so that was my mum.’ 

Loki gleams. This was the purest thing he’s seen all day and he’s taking the time to bask in it. ‘She’s amazing, Thor. You’re so blessed.’ he smiles.

‘She is. She’s also good at telling everyone about the fridge, though.’ Thor laughs. ‘It haunts me forever!’ 

‘So it’s true!’ Loki laughs. ‘That is amazing. My parents never had to worry about that. Even now I still can’t cook and I’m a terrible eater.’

Thor sees his chance and takes it: ‘Maybe I can teach you a few things? Some basics, maybe?’

Loki beams. ‘I’d love you to.’


	7. ¼ cup unsalted butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A search for cooking video's becomes a lot more interesting... and messy.

‘Hey! Did you even hear a word I just said?’ Loki’s roommate, Angela, wavers her hand in front of his face. It’s friday morning and the both of them are about to enjoy some toast in the tiny kitchen of their appartment.

Loki rouses from his musings ‘What?’

Angela scoffs. ‘Of course you didn’t! Ugh. What’s going on with you, man? You leave your coffee in the morning, you barely listen, you get home from work super late... Honestly, Loki, you’re a mess!’ Angela is so agitated she almost throws the finished toast on Loki’s plate.

‘No, I’m not.’ Loki opposes, but Angela doesn’t accept that answer. 

‘Bullshit.’ She snarls. ‘Go on, spit it out.’ She sits down and pours herself another cup of coffee. ‘I got all the time. Talk.’

‘Can I tell you some other time?’ Loki tries, knowing it is likely futile. 

‘Nope.’ Angela prevails, sitting back and impatiently stirring her coffee. ‘Speak. Now.’

‘All right but don’t judge me, okay?’ Loki groans. He is not in the mood for an interrogation right now. He barely slept last night and is still trying to wake up somewhat.

‘I’ll try not to.’ Angela takes a sip and lifts one eyebrow.

‘You’re not helping, you know.’ Loki groans.

‘Okay, okay... just... tell me what is going on!’

Loki sighs. ‘Okay, so this job I told you about. At Thor’s. It’s becoming more than a job, so to speak.’

Angela’s eyes widen. ‘What have you gotten yourself into? Are you in some deep shit?’

Loki swallows and continues: ‘No, no. My boss... he... I... oh, ugh, there isn’t a subtle way to put it. I think I’m falling in love with him.’

‘Whaaaat?’ Angela drops her toast back on her plate and almost jumps off her chair. ‘Dude, you mean, The big man himself? The semi famous award winning baker you work for? The ex model?’

Loki can nought but nod. His ears are on fire and with every word she describes Thor he feels them flaring up. ‘Yeah, him.’

Angela leans back and laughs, her mood changing like the weather. ‘Oh, this is fantastic, though. Does he know?’

‘No, I don’t think he does. And he’s probably just being nice all the time because… he’s nice to everyone.’ Loki says, melancholy colouring his voice.

‘Oh my god I love this!!’ Angela laughs. ‘This is the best thing I’ve heard all week. You gotta go for it, tiger.’

‘I don’t even know if he’s into guys like me.’ Loki continues. ‘Maybe he likes women.’

‘Oh, come on. Thor has got to be a man loving man, honey. It’s blatantly obvious he likes dick. And you have plenty of that.’

‘Can we please leave Nessie out of this?’ Loki tries, but even he can’t suppress his laughter, expecting another joke from Angela. 

‘Al right, then. So how are you planning to woo your boss? I don’t think a simple ‘employee of the month’ will cut it?’

Loki scoffs. ‘Thor doesn’t even believe in things like that because it speaks of preference and ass kissing. He likes equality and harmony, honestly the company is like family to him.’

Angela makes a face: ‘Meh.’ She sighs. ‘Definitely no employee of the month thing then.’

‘He is going to teach me how to cook, though. After hours.’ Loki says. 

‘Excellent!’ Angela exclaims! ‘Just like in the movies, man! Oh I can see it in front of my eyes. He’ll be standing behind you a lot, gently grabbing your wrist to guide you into the movements of cutting, stirring, mixing... ‘

‘Stop it!’ Loki giggles: ‘I don’t want to awaken the beast.’ 

‘Really, now? I thought we were leaving your dick out if this?’ Angela is cackling. 

‘That’s why we don’t wake it up!’ Loki cleverly retorts, cocking up one eyebrow and then taking a sip of his coffee. 

‘Touché.’ Angela still snorts. 

‘I think I need to practice a little, though. To not look like an ass completely.’ Loki ponders.

Angela nods. ‘Sounds fair. I mean. You want him to teach you a LOT but not make him frustrated and give up on you. Time to watch some cooking shows from now on!’

‘Ha!’ Loki laughs. ‘I’ve been doing just that last night. But none of the cooks I saw on the telly had that… flair Thor has. He has a way of moving when he cooks or bakes. It all seems to come so natural to him. As if it is an extension of himself. And most of them talk to much. Thor just... does…’ the tone of his voice becomes more serious. ‘You should see him, Angela.’

‘Booooyyy!’ Angela laughs. ‘Hey, did Thor ever like… make cooking video’s? Have you googled him enough?’

Loki blushes. ‘I have found a lot of him online… but no cooking video’s yet.’

‘Want me to help you find some? A guy like that HAS to have cooking video’s! It’s his passion! I have nothing scheduled today and would love to help out.’

Loki pauses for a while and then makes up his mind. ‘Yeah. Yeah, why not. It will be fun.’

—

Not even half a hour later, Loki’s laptop is on the kitchen table and Angela has confiscated it. She theatrically cracks and stretches her fingers, enjoying the moment.

‘Okay, buddy... Ready for some ‘real’ Google detective shit?’ Angela grins.

Loki is beyond exited and scoots closer.

Angela quickly types in some search words together with Thor’s name and hits enter. Google quickly shows her a lot more hits than Loki had ever conjured up before. 

‘You’re a wizard!’ Loki jokingly gasps while Angela keeps scrolling down. Every picture seems to feature Thor in various poses and not always a lot of clothing. ‘Ooh click on that one!’ He points at a thumbnail that appears to show Thor seemingly only wearing his apron. 

Angela gives him a face ‘You sure about that one?’ 

Loki nods. And his guess was right. There it is: Thor on a photo wearing only his apron and seemingly looking surprised by it by covering his lips with one hand. And, naturally, Google immediately treats him with more similar images next to it.

‘Oh my god Loki, your boy is NAUGHTY!’ Angela giggles. ‘Look at his BUTT!!’ She points at Thor’s half bared booty. ‘He’s so damn thicc!’ 

Loki feels his ears glow again and a tension begins to form in his belly. He can’t speak because the entire concept of Thor having a collection of semi nudes floating around online overwhelms him. And god, there is so much more. Some photos look a little older and some look suspiciously recent. 

Angela frantically keeps scrolling and clicking to Loki’s request and she soon has over twenty tabs open. ‘My, what a treasure!! And you never even found these??’ 

Loki shakes his head. ‘I just searched for his name. That is all.’’

Angela laughs out loud at how oblivious her best friend can be sometimes. 

‘Also can I borrow him when you bring him home? Just for one night?’ Angela continues. ‘As a thank you gift for showing you this part of the internet?’

Loki groans. ‘Noooope.’ 

Angela laughs again, seeing how uncomfortable and squirmy Loki sits next to her now. ‘Oh poor babe, should I leave you alone for a bit so you can save these to your HARD drive?’ 

‘Please?’ Loki squeaks.

‘All right then, tiger.’ Angela gets up and kisses Loki’s hair playfully. ‘Have fun!’ She closes the door behind her. 

Loki sighs and sits back. His one hand reaches for his crotch immediately. He flinches at the touch and hisses. He half expected to be quite turned on but this sensitivity is surprising him. 

‘Fucking hell, Thor.’ Loki sighs, opening one tab after another. He loves the more recent looking pictures a lot. They show Thor in his current size and softness. Loki figures Thor has not stopped modelling at all, like he told him at the party. He just... does more glamour like shoots as it seems. Every photo Loki comes across oozes confidence and always a bit of naughtiness. Thor looks like he wants to invite the viewers over to join him on the picture and probably have some fun. Sexual fun. 

Loki’s hand rubs onto his hard on through his pants, tracing the tip with his fingers. He no longer cares about sitting on the kitchen table with the curtains wide open. Nothing matters, only these pictures and the lust they evoke inside him that needs to get out.

He opens another tab. This picture looks a little older but features Thor in the tiniest red shimmering swimming trunks that barely seem to hold all that ass together. A moan escapes Loki’s lips. His hand presses his erection down a little harder. He is not planning to unzip and jerk off just yet. He needs to savour the moments, the little shocks he seems to get when looking at another picture. Oh yes, the next one also sends a wave of pleasure through Loki’s body. Thor looks like a pin up on this one, graciously draping his body over a chair. Loki is amazed by how seemingly effortless Thor manages to pose in quite challenging ways. He looks in total control of his body and adds his well known flair to the mix.

Wait a minute.

Loki squints and reads the URL of the page closely. 

‘God dammit, Thor, you have a Patreon?’ Loki says out loud. He immediately clicks to visit the website he is all too familiar with. ‘Why didn’t I find you here before?’ 

A treasure hoard unlocks before Loki’s eyes when the page loads. ‘Godofcakes86’ appears to have a lot of exclusive content. And he appears to be an active user too. And somehow... the name is not entirely unfamiliar but Loki can’t quite put his finger on it as to how or why. He is also too turned on and curious to care.

Loki scrolls on. His erection is getting painful and pushes against the fabric of his pants. He quickly unzips for a bit of relief so he can concentrate on the webpage. 

All of the offered tiers look way too promising and if he had the cash he would pledge in a heartbeat. He wants all those lewds and access that secret snapchat Thor is seducing every visitor with. Loki quickly decides to save up so he can at least enjoy a tier of choice for a while. 

He stumbles upon a couple of free teaser clips. One of them features Thor dancing in the mirror, wearing a tight shirt and boxer shorts that also look like they are stretched to their limits. Thor rocks his hips slowly, slides his hands all over his body and innocently pouts to the camera, sometimes lifting up his shirt a tiny bit to show a sliver of belly before pulling it back down with a wink. He giggles and acts bashful. Acts. He is not bashful by a long road and Loki knows it. Thor wiggles his butt and lifts his shirt up a little higher again before the video abruptly ends and shows a link where interested viewers can see the rest. 

‘Dammit, you fucking tease. Fuck.’ Loki grunts and slams a fist on the table. He wants more. He needs more. Yesterday. Absorbed by lust, he decides to buy a tier right away, even if that will mean he’s eating ramen - or if he’s lucky, get meals at work- and bike ride anywhere for the rest of the month. 

‘Fuck, this is ridiculous. I’m paying my boss... Loki, what the hell.’ He mumbles to himself as he follows through with the sign in and payment. Loki is able to use the tier right away and decides to treat himself for now. He deserves it, right?

Loki then takes the laptop to his bedroom, makes his bed and covers it with towels. He expects to make a lot of mess so he better prepare. He props up a few pillows against the wall, pulls off his pants and settles himself comfortably. His laptop sits between his spread legs. 

Loki feels his heart race in his throat and he sweats for the first time in a long while. This is weirdly exciting. He knows he’s in for a treat but doesn’t know what the treat is like exactly, of course. He is offered a wide array of clips and pictures. The teaser video made him hungry for more, he decides to watch the full version of that first, wanting to watch Thor take off his shirt and show all of his belly. He wants to know where that happy trail ends.

The first part of the video is familiar, of course. Thor dances for Loki on a second round. The second time the shirt goes up, Thor leaves it there revealing half of his round belly. Loki is certain the video is recent. Thor looks a bit like he did on his birthday last week. 

‘Take it off...’ Loki whispers when Thor’s hands slowly travel to the rim of his shirt again. ‘Yes... yes, pull it up. More...’ Loki begs as he sees Thor lifting up his shirt and settling it under his ample tits which get a good grab right away. 

‘Such a big boy..’ Loki stammers, taking in all Thor’s soft jiggling curves. Loki then realises his one hand is already enveloping his rock hard cock and slowly begins to move. ‘Look what you make me do, and you’re not even naked yet.’ Loki says almost moaning.

Thor moves closer to the camera now. His belly takes up the entirety of Loki’s screen. Thor’s hands join in again, squeezing his sides. He holds onto his belly firmly and plays with it for a few moments, pinching, poking and jiggling it. Loki moves a little faster, his cock is almost painful.

Another wave of pleasure surges through Loki’s body. That jiggly display Thor just offered him seems to wake up a new kind of lust inside Loki. He is so close to an orgasm now, jerking himself off a little slower again, trying to delay a little.

But there is no stopping Thor. He steps back again, still swinging his body. He licks his lips and winks again. His shirt then comes off in a quick move, freeing his wobbling tits. 

‘Oh god, you just had to do that, didn’t you?’ Loki groans. Thor’s tits are divine. Perky but full and soft at the same time. Loki kind of expected them to look like that because Thor’s shirts never leave much to the imagination but DAMN. 

‘Why yes grab them, why don’t you kill me right now... oh fuck.’ Loki gasps when he sees Thor grab his chest and giving his tits a firm squeeze. When Thor lets go again, he moves his hands back to his belly. He sticks it out, shows it from multiple angles in case people are otherwise missing out and plays with it again.

He suddenly stops, blows a kiss and walks off screen. Only to return with something that looks like a can of whipped cream. He pops the cap off and immediately puts his lips against the opening and fills his mouth with whipped cream, greedily guzzling it from the can while rubbing his belly with his free hand.

That is the last straw for Loki. He whimpers while he orgasms because he just feels too much. What a mess. His cum is scattered around him like a kind of aura. Loki giggles a little when he catches his breath and realizes. He knows what this feels like. This feels like a friday afternoon that’s going to be well spent.


	8. Half a tea spoon salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking lesson #1: always use butter

Chapter VIII

 

It’s safe to assume Loki has quite a hard time at work that saturday. He is happy with the crowd that even lines up from outside the shop onto the street. The rush of the day distract him enough to not think about Thor’s juicy material on Patreon that Loki spent his entire friday with. The only reminder he gets every now and then, is a little itch down below because he had spoiled himself until he was utterly spent and fell asleep.

Thor appears to be pretty occupied as well and often serves the customers himself because the servers can barely manage to keep up today. It sure brings a lot of smiles to the customers’ faces to have their coffees, tea and cakes brought to them by the man himself. The social interaction with them gives Thor bursts of new energy to keep up with the rush. And of course the large quantities of cupcakes and sandwiches he eats all through the day help a lot too.

Thor doesn’t want anyone to strain at work, so he’ll be the one to do that today. Thor strongly feels its his responsibility to make sure nobody gets overworked. And he can take it. ‘Strong shoulders can carry heavy burdens’, and he knows he has the strongest shoulders of all. 

Loki sees Thor beckoning at one of the servers. Max, a young man who’s balancing two trays with a High Tea, makes his way towards the designated table with great care, skilfully avoiding all obstacles. 

‘Hey, time to take your break Max, I noticed you’ve been running for too long now. Rest up. I’ll take over.’ Thor says and gleefully takes the trays from Max to bring their contents to the tables. Loki sees Max sigh of relief and run to the break room to catch a breath. 

—

At around 6:30PM, a little past closing time, Loki is one of the last people who are still at work. The lights downstairs are already off and the cleaners are taking their leave. Loki counts the money and carefully puts the cash away in a safe deposit box in Thor’s office. He hears heavy footsteps coming up the creaking stairs followed by a deep long sigh. 

Thor then enters the office with a faint smile. He looks exhausted and sweaty. Dirty too, covered in flour except where his apron was, so it looks like he still kind of wears it. His hair is a thready mess on top os his head and his shoulders are slumping. And yet… he still looks like a ray of sunshine. 

‘Oh hey, Loki! It was crazy today, wasn’t it?’ He says, flopping down on the couch and stretching his legs, sighing again. An aura of flour now shrouds him, as if he’s part of a magic trick where he will soon disappear. But Thor isn’t going anywhere. 

Loki is startled a little and quickly nods. ‘It was crazy. But it’s been good for business! We’ve made more than the last two week-ends.’

‘That’s good! I can hire more staff on the Saturdays then.’ Thor smiles and then groans, grimacing in pain. ‘Good god I have no feet left! I feel for our servers today.’

‘I admire it, the way you step in and help around like that.’ Loki says. 

‘Thank you. I feel that I have to, though. I hate seeing people struggle and I can take a lot more stress than most. I feel responsible.’ Thor stretches his arms and flexes his back a little and groans again softly. A sliver of belly peeps out from under Thor’s shirt and Loki can’t help but look at it. It’s nothing new to him now, of course, but he is still drawn to it. He sees the playful little line of hair under Thor’s belly button and begins to feel warm and tingly again.

‘I admire that too.’ Loki says, trying to look at Thor’s face again and forget about the belly for a minute. ‘A lot of bosses are very different.’ 

‘I know, and I hate that culture.’ Thor says, pulling his shirt back down. ‘I don’t want to be a boss, to be honest. A leader, yes. Bosses are... bossy, it’s a power play and I think it’s disgusting.’ 

Thor frowns momentarily and continues. ‘Leaders are different. They lead by example, doing the hard work along with everyone, help out and make sure everyone can work with the right conditions. I’d hate myself if my employees secretly think I’m like... a massive dick and they do stuff for me out of fear. Honestly, screw that...’ Thor then laughs. ‘Oh god, I’m rambling. Sorry about that. I just feel so strongly about this subject.’

Loki smiles. ‘It’s okay! You’re right and more people should think like you.’ 

Thor looks him straight in the eye and smiles back. ‘Thank you. I just... want to make a difference. I don’t want the things... you know, my baking... that bring me so much joy, to cause discomfort in others.’

Loki knows Thor has his heart in the right place, and an immense sense of righteousness, but this extent he did not expect. Loki almost forgets the videos he watched until he fell asleep. ‘I know.’ Loki says softly. 

Thor hums and closes his eyes. The corners of his mouth curl up and he looks peaceful, as if he’s about to take a nap. Loki knows he was promised a cooking lesson tonight but he also sees Thor is spent and probably wants to Netflix and Food as soon as everyone is gone.

‘Sooo... I’m done for today. I think?’ Loki tries.

‘Mm... yes. You did well, thank you.’ Thor hums again, a big smile on his face.

‘I’m gonna go home now.’

‘Yes, yes... you can go, have a….’ Suddenly Thor gasps, his eyes open. ‘Oh wait no. I promised to teach you tonight!’

Loki has no intention of tiring Thor more at this point. ‘It’s okay! We can do it some other time, if you’re too tired now.’

‘No, no! Definitely not. A promise is a promise.’ Thor answers, leaping from the couch and rubbing his eyes. 

Loki hesitates shortly. ‘Allright. But only because you insist.’ 

‘Of course I do! Have you thought of a recipe to make first? Gotta start somewhere!’ Thor dusts off his clothing and redoes the bun in his hair.

‘Actually, I did.’ Loki smiles while Thor guides him back down to the kitchen. 

‘Well? What dish is it going to be, maestro-to-be?’ Thor curiously smiles back, looking fully re-energised and ready to grab whatever he will need to start cooking.

‘Oh. ehh, yeah, well… my mum used to make an amazing potato gratin. It was my favourite at home.’ Loki stammers, suddenly feeling pressure.

‘Oooohoh!’ Thor exclaims. ‘You’re not making this easy!’

Loki makes a face. ‘Why not? I thought it wasn’t such a difficult thing to start with? It’s potatoes and cheese, I think?’ 

‘That’s right.’ Thor says. ‘But the difficulty in this case is what your mum adds to it that nobody else can add. The special ingredient.’

Loki tilts his head like a puppy, lifting one eye brow. ‘What would that be?’

‘Love, silly!’ Thor says, leaning in a little and almost whispering it to Loki. ‘Mums always add their special love to everything they make. That’s what makes their food so unique and wonderful!’ 

‘Ooh, yes, of course.’ Loki smiles shyly. ‘I’d still like to try and make it, though, I miss it.’

‘No worries, we will. And I think I have all the ingredients already.’ Thor answers and begins to work right away, explaining everything he does. ‘I’ll start by pre heating the oven to 200 degrees C so it can heat up to the right temperature while we prepare the potatoes in the mean time.’ 

Loki tries to pay close attention as much as he can. Thor seems to immediately know what to do without using a book or a recipe. Loki sees him grabbing an enormous oven dish (that could probably be used to feed a whole family), and lathering the inside of the dish with butter. 

‘This is very important. Always do this beforehand with oven dishes, otherwise they stick too much. Plus, butter is delicious, of course, it adds a rich, creamy flavour to an already creamy dish.’ Thor says before he licks off his buttery fingers, almost putting them in his mouth a little too deep. His lips immediately become shimmery and Loki tries his best not to stare too long. Loki continues to be amazed by how much this man loves to eat.

Thor then washes his hands and opens the sack of potatoes. ‘I think we need about 15 medium ones, about this size.’ Thor says while showing Loki one of the potatoes. Can you pick fourteen more for me and put them in this basket?’

Loki nods and collects them. He is happy Thor gives him some easy tasks as it seems. 

‘Good, excellent.’ Thor praises Loki when he’s done. ‘Now we peel them like this.’ And Thor demonstrates how he peels a potato. He’s incredibly fast and skilled. Thor then hands Loki a potato and a knife. ‘Come on, you try. Do what I do and be careful, the knife is sharp!’ 

Loki tries his best to peel the potato as thinly as he can, but it’s a lot harder than he thought. The blade keeps digging into it way deeper than he wants it to. 

Thor makes it look so easy: when Loki is done with one potato, Thor has already finished peeling seven. He watches Loki struggle for a while but then steps in to help. 

‘Going in the right direction, Loki.’ Thor says softly while placing himself behind Loki. ‘But if you hold the knife like this…’ he adds, holding Loki’s hand gently and guiding his fingers around the knife a little. Loki stiffens for a split second, being enveloped by Thor and his soft warmth completely. ’…it goes much easier, see?’ 

Loki smiles faintly. ‘Yes, yes it does.’ Thor lets go of Loki’s hand again and steps away, smiling. ‘Good. You’re going to be picking it up as we go.’ 

Loki ends up peeling only two potatoes while Thor does the rest. ‘Now we cut them into thin slices.’ Thor says, grabbing a larger knife and holding a potato firmly in place against the cutting board. Loki blinks and sees the potato has magically transformed into equally thick slices. 

‘How do you do that?’ Loki stammers, completely in awe.

Thor laughs. ‘Practicing a lot, you’ll get there in time.’ he repeats his action and tries his best to slow it down. ‘Want a try?’

‘Why not.’ Loki agrees and cuts the potato. This is a lot simpler and even though he isn’t that fast, he can still make neat looking slices.

‘Yes, that’s how you do it!’ Thor encourages him and casually pats Loki’s shoulder. Loki feels a blush tinging his cheeks right away. 

Thor whistles a tune he probably heard on the radio today and collects a couple more ingredients, together with a bowl and a whisk: heavy cream, salt, pepper and a block of cheese. ‘I sometimes add a little bacon to the mix. Did your mum do that as well?’ Thor asks, about to grab some bacon as well.

Loki lights up. ’She did! It made it so wholesome and savoury!’ 

‘Bacon it is.’ Thor smiles. ‘I knew you had good taste!’

Loki blushes. He is glad his palate is somewhat on par with Thor’s. At least when it comes to potato gratin. 

‘Okay, so now we make a mix of the cream, salt and pepper.’ Thor instructs while demonstrating to Loki. The oven peeps shortly. Thor smiles again. ‘Right on time.’ he muses, grabbing the oven dish again.

‘And now we arrange some of the potato slices, edges overlapping, in a single layer on the bottom of this oven dish.’ Thor explains while neatly placing the slices in the dish like it’s a piece of art. ‘Loki can you grab some cheese and sprinkle a layer over these potatoes?’ 

Loki nods and carefully adds a thin layer of grated cheese that just about covers the potatoes, making Thor laugh again. ‘Don’t be shy, add a little more. Yes… bit more? Perfect!’ 

Loki stares at the layer of cheese, which is almost about a centimetre. A lot thicker than his mum would ever make that layer. They continue to both finish up the recipe, adding layer after layer of potatoes cheese, bacon and cream onto the dish, sometimes getting in each others way a little bit and giggling when they realise it. They eventually push the large and heavy dish into the oven together, having a load of fun and high-fiving each other on a job well done.

They then patiently wait, sitting at the small kitchen table with drinks and breadsticks for their meal to be ready. Thor lights up a little candle and turns on some light jazzy music to create a little atmosphere. He wants to make it all feel as if he’s taking Loki out for dinner.

‘Thank you for doing this.’ Loki says. ‘For teaching me how to make decent food.’

’No need to thank me, Loki. I should thank you, for being such good company and picking up so fast. Cooking alone, well, gets lonely. I’m happy to share this with you.’ Thor blushes a little and quickly eats some bread. 

The kitchen gradually begins to smell like melting cheese and bacon. Thor and Loki simultaneously close their eyes and take a deep breath through their nose to take it all in.

‘This is amazing… It does smell like home now.’ Loki smiles, almost getting a little emotional. ‘Thank you again. It means a lot.’ 

‘I’m happy to deliver.’ Thor says softly. ‘Very happy.’ He adds with a sweet smile, leaning forward a little. 

Their eyes meet, and they are locked onto each other. None of them has the intention to look away or start to giggle. In this moment, time seems to stop. Nothing matters, only the fire that flares up within them both right now. They are at its mercy and there is no turning back. 

Thor leans in.

Loki leans in, too.

Their eyes close and instinctively, their faces turn and their lips meet. So, so gently and careful. As if the other is made of glass. Their lips brush against each other. Breathless and shivering. 

They pause momentarily as if they both hesitate a little but then begin to kiss each other with passion. Thor finds his hand resting on the nape of Loki’s neck, holding onto him gently, feeling Loki’s curly hair tickle the back of his hand. Loki embraces Thor to feel more of his warmth and softness. Another kiss follows after they take a breath, even deeper than the first. Their hold onto each other tightens. Loki squeezes Thor’s side and and moans into the kiss before they break it to catch another breath.

Their eyes meet again and both wheeze, chuckling a little now they realise what just happened.

‘Wow…’ Thor then breathes, gently stroking Loki’s cheek. ‘Wow…’

Loki chuckles and turns red. ‘Wow indeed.’

Thor laughs too. ‘You look adorable when you blush.’

‘So do you.’ Loki whispers, stroking Thor’s cheeks too. 

The oven beeps. Their meal is ready.


	9. For the filling:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is lingerie involved...

11:30 PM. Loki feels weightless. His head is way up in the clouds. He dances the last part of the way home instead of walking, and whistling a tune he doesn’t even know the title of anymore. It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters except what just happened. Tonight’s cooking lesson that became so much more. 

A part of Loki’s mind is still trying to wrap itself around the whole phenomenon: whether that kiss was real or just happening in Loki’s mind. But Loki knows it was real. He still feels Thor’s wet heat on his lips and his fingers gently pressing in his neck. This kiss was a hundred percent real. And the kisses after dinner, the tight warm hugs and Thor’s curious warm hand exploring what’s underneath his shirt were real too. Loki stayed at the bakery for as long as he could, knowing when the last tram home would take off. He didn’t want to leave at all but he had to. He promised to be home for Christmas and celebrate with his family. He hasn’t seen them in ages and he misses them now he lives on his own. 

Loki opens the door of his apartment quietly, expecting Angela to be sound asleep. But as soon as he’s inside she hears her frantically trying to save her ass in a videogame she plays with a friend online. She curses in five different languages and tells her enemies to die in a hole in six. It’s a hilarious sight in itself how she can lose herself like that. Loki smirks and passes her room quickly, not wanting to disturb her or talk about what just happened. Not just yet. 

For now he needs a sleep, if he can get one. 

Nessie however, disagrees with this plan. Those tantalising moments Loki had with Thor evoked a reaction Loki had not even really noticed until now. His mind is so occupied with what just happened, that even his throbbing erection, that likely accompanied him during the entire train ride and his subsequent dance home, has gone unnoticed.

‘Good god.’ Loki sighs, feeling embarrassed. ‘I hope nobody saw me like this.’

He quickly remembers the train being practically empty and so were the streets. Still, this matter needs attention. Proper attention. A nice hot shower wank will suffice.

‘Loki, you home?’ Angela shouts from her room. Loki hears her getting up.

Loki quickly hides his boner behind his bag. Not that she’s never seen it before. She’s actually seen it quite a lot and got used to it over time, but still. 

‘Yep, home!’ Loki hastily answers, seeing her pale tired face peek through the open door. Her eyes squint in the bright light of the hallway.

‘Oh hi! Long day?’ Angela asks, stepping out and stretching her arms before lazily leaning against the doorpost.

Loki blushes and scratches his neck nervously. ‘Ehehehe… Yep.’

‘Good day though?’ Angela smiles.

‘It was fiiine…’ Loki says dreamily. He just can’t help himself. 

Angela narrows her eyes. ‘Wait, did you guys… do it?’

‘Do what?’ 

‘You’re a shitty liar. You totally look like you got shagged, my friend.’ Angela scoffs, her eyes widen.

How? How does she always seem to know everything? Why is Loki always such a storefront to her when it comes to his feelings and inability to hide things. He sighs. ’Well, we… kissed.’

‘WHOOP WHOOP!’ Angela shouts and smothers Loki in a hug. ‘I knew it! I fucking knew it, you tiger you!! Come, let’s celebrate with drinks!’

‘Oh! Oh no, I really can’t! I have to haul ass home and see my folks tomorrow, I promised!’ Loki protests giggling.

‘Pftsj… Spoilsport.’ Angela teases. ‘Plus you have an impeccable sense of shitty timing, Loki.’

Loki chuckles shyly. ‘I know.’ 

‘I’m happy for you though!’ Angela says gleefully. ‘I mean, hey, first base, CHECK! Please take him home soon! I want to see him up close!’ she lets go of the hug and hops back to her room.

‘I will.’ Loki smiles, watching her go. ‘I hope I will.’ he softly adds while slumping to the bathroom. 

—

11:30 PM. Thor’s phone lights up. A calendar notification screams: ‘PATREON XMAS LINGERIE VIDEO UP’

Thor frowns and sighs. ’Oh no, shit no…Not now!’ he grumbles. He just cleaned up the kitchen and initially planned to enjoy the aftermath of kissing Loki in bed by himself and blissfully drift off to dreamland. He’s still feeling a little bummed that they both already have plans to visit their relatives tomorrow because of the holidays. 

Thor was close to begging Loki to stay the night because he couldn’t get enough. He was ready, wet and willing to be taken on that small dinner table, already imagining pushing the plates off in the heat of the moment and hearing them shatter to pieces on the ground. He would rush to take his pants off to get it on then and there, just like in the movies. And seeing the way Loki looked at him, it was likely he wanted the same thing. It’s no surprise Thor completely forgot about his obligatory weekly video for his faithful Patrons. 

He’s usually punctual with his uploads and rarely misses one (unless he’s under the weather or the bakery is crazy busy for the holidays). He likes to give the people what they want and pay for. His massive following and royal revenues support that notion. Thor could theoretically close the bakery if he wants to and continue to live like a spoiled little prince from this alone. 

He doesn’t. Instead, he lives in this small but cozy apartment and pays his employees a more than fair wage, offers them fully paid days off and more benefits. If he has to take his clothes off and film it to provide that, he will. He loves doing this anyway. Tonight’s timing is just not ideal. 

Thor never expected this turn of events tonight, and he has to take a minute to reset his mind to do this shoot. He encourages himself to convince, to deliver. The plus side of this situation is: he is already horny. Lust for Loki surges through his veins. He can easily imagine filming this for him to get in the mood a little more.

Thor stretches and moans before he neatly covers his bed with warm coloured satin sheets, pillows and throws. He moves the lights around to create the atmosphere he has in mind and sets up the camera. He also places a large mirror next to the bed, just in case. As he’s working on the prep, he begins to look forward to it. The song ‘Confident’ by Demi Lovato starts thumping from the speakers and Thor snaps his fingers along to the rhythm. He sways his hips lightly while he prepares the last few bits and pieces for his set tonight and finally takes the lingerie from the shopping bag.

The lingerie makes Thor remember first realising how much he loved touching his chest about two weeks ago. It happened after a shower when he casually applied body lotion like he always did, and he felt delicious new soft fullness on his chest. He wiped the steamy mirror clean to take a closer look and loved what he saw. He proceeded to squeeze his soft curvy mounds and playing with them. Cupping them with his hands as if they were a bra. Pushing them up and together a little bit made him hard as a rock. ‘Aha.’ he thought, smiling. ‘So that’s what straight men are obsessed with! I get it now.’ He then figured it would look and feel sexy to have them on display in a cute lacy, blingy lingerie set in a video, and so he bought himself this adorable warm red set from Pretty Little Thing. 

He even went through the effort of asking for advice an actual store, and lucky for him: they were most happy to help him. The ladies in the store flocked around him to help him try different types of bras and finding the right size that would both fit comfortably and bring out his ample tits the best. And, of course, they presented him a matching bottom that would fit not only his sizeable ass, but also cover up his dick in style. He wanted to look like ‘a christmas present ready to be unwrapped’ and he was very pleased with the final result.

There is one small problem now, maybe. He had some help getting the bra on in the store and now he has to try it by himself. With some practice, he’s sure he’ll get the hang of it, but now he needs to remember how exactly it works again. He takes off his work clothes and underwear. He’s a little nervous trying the lingerie on, so he begins with the simpler part: the bottom slides on him easily enough and settles well on his hips and butt. He tucks his dick in a little and runs his fingers over it, making himself gasp. He loves how the soft lycra feels against his skin and decides he needs more underwear of this kind. Men’s underwear is boring to him, even when marketed ‘sexy’ they are usually still just plain tangas or boxers, or uncomfortable leather things, or jock straps. This is so much more fitting, more decadent and flaunting his figure. 

Now it’s time for the bra: Thor admires the skilfully crafted little details; the Rhinestones and lacy flowers and stars. He carefully unclasps the back and puts the bra around his belly, as instructed. It’s already tight and sinking into his skin, even at the most relaxed fit. He likely didn’t have a hearty meal when he tried it on before. Thor holds his breath a little, sucks his belly in and tries to turn the bra around so he can wear it. He carefully pulls the straps over his shoulders and adjusts them a little. He immediately feels how well his chest is supported and wonders why men don’t usually wear these when they can. There is a little padding inside that pushes up his tits nicely and accentuate their shape. Thor feels his dick throb against the soft fabric of his lacy underwear. This is perfect. He hasn’t felt as sexy and desirable for a long time. 

This look needs a few more finishing touches: Thor unties his hair and brushes it gently, letting his wavy locks drop on his shoulders playfully. He rummages through his bath room closet and finds some body glitter to apply to his cheeks, his shoulders, parts of his chest, belly and his thighs to make himself look extra fancy. He winks at himself in the mirror and finds his way back to the bedroom. With every step he sways his hips more, transforming his walk into a graceful dance. 

‘Okay, here I go.’ He encourages himself. Even though he is fully confident right now, recording a video always kind of makes him nervous. ‘This one is for you, Loki.’

He sets the camera on record and stands right before it so it only records his face. Thor blows his viewers a kiss and waves, a thing he’s been doing a lot on his latest video’s. ‘I got something new for you.’ he whispers. He then shushes and winks before he slowly steps back to reveal his outfit. He feels his tits jiggle with every step, a moan escapes his lips. ‘Do you like it?’ he asks.

His hands quickly cup around his tits and he jiggles them a little more, looking straight at the camera and licking his lips. He never talks a lot in his videos but now he feels the need to say how hot he feels right now. But all that comes out are the words ‘hot… now’ between more moans and heavy breathing. 

Thor settles himself on the bed on his knees, whipping his hair a little bit and posing for a couple of screen shots he knows his followers make. He turns around to show how amazing and shiny his butt looks and slaps it a couple of times, sending a wave of jiggle all over his body. He grabs his butt and squeezes it, making the bikini bottom find its way between his butt cheeks. He looks back and gasps: ‘I should have put some glitter on that too!’ 

Thor feels the heat take possession over his entire being. He’s not going to overthink what to do next and just go with the flow tonight. He can always edit out parts he doesn’t want to share with the world later. He quickly gets up and retrieves the body glitter so he can lather it all over his butt cheeks. He’s messy; there’s glitter all around him on the bed now but he hardly notices. He turns to show his glittered-up butt to the public and wiggles it, slaps it a few more times and turns around again. He props up a few pillows and leans back with his legs spread, running his hands over his tits and belly. He moans again and lifts his belly a little to let his other hand rub his cock. He feels a wet stain forming in his panties. Thor rubs against it a little harder, groaning with delight, the stain grows quickly.

He knows he’s going a lot further than he usually does. No more teasing, no more simple strip down, no quick belly play. He’s actually masturbating in front of an audience if he uploads the video as it is right now. And he loves the idea. He feels so naughty. He keeps rubbing his cock for as long as he can, until he feels he can no longer hold it in and rolls down his panties in a quick move. All he needs is a few more strokes before he comes all over his belly and finds himself wheezing against the pillows. 

The camera is still running. ‘That will do for today, merry christmas everyone.’ he smiles and turns the camera off. Thor logs on to his Patreon account to upload the video. While uploading his media, he sees there are new active patrons in his list. One of them in particular catches his eye, named ‘XdarkpoetsilvertongueX’

Thor smiles. ‘Oh, Loki… you can look at me for free.’


	10. 75 g unsalted butter, at room temperature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another yule themed chapter! Lots of OC's (Loki's fam) here, including a very small, loud one.

Loki sits at the end of the large dinner table where his entire family is gathered around. As per usual: nobody cancelled, so his grandmother’s here, and his uncles, aunts and cousins too. It’s quite a merry gathering and everyone is in a proper festive mood. The many cups of warm wine going around all afternoon probably contributes to that. Laughter fills the spacious room, children giggle and talk enthusiastically. Some have brought their toys to the table because playing is so much more fun than waiting.

 

A large variety of dishes proudly stand in the middle of the table. Some of the pots are placed on tea lights to keep warm. The foods make the entire room smell like a restaurant. Loki sure is hungry and waits until his mum, Farbauti is done proudly placing last few items on the table. ‘Make some room for one more! Hot soup coming through!’ she shouts. Two of Loki’s uncles duck away right on time before Farbauti puts down a huge pot full of soup. She wipes her forehead contentedly and sighs. ‘There, now we can begin!’ she announces, and right after, big and small hands immediately reach for spoons, breadsticks, and whatever is in their reach to start filling their plates.

 

Loki smiles. This is definitely a Laufeyson tradition during Yule, and it seems that every year they need to bring in more chairs for new significant others or young cousins that are old enough to sit with the grownups. The littlest ones sometimes need some help eating their food instead of getting distracted with everything around them so these dinners are always a bit chaotic. And there’s always trusty auntie Ida asking Loki when he will finally take a girlfriend home. Every year. She can’t remember Loki is gay as hell and will only take girls home to help them out with their literature papers, or other - actual - school stuff. But Loki doesn’t blame her too much. She’s an old, lonely lady who means well but forgets a lot. She sits on the other end side of the table this year, far from Loki’s reach. He feels relieved, not having to bring the relationships topic up just yet.

 

Loki has three young cousins now, and the two oldest, Boda and Sigurd, started primary school this year. They proudly tell Loki how they learn to spell and read books by themselves. They even brought a book with them to demonstrate and read pieces to Loki, receiving a round of applause from the whole family when they’re finished.

 

Loki’s youngest nephew, Jens, is only two (well, to his mum he’s twenty-seven months, but that’s beside the point) and already speaks fluently despite struggling a little pronouncing some consonants. He’s got a loud voice for his size and he wants to be heard because he is well aware he’s not one of the big people yet. He even compares himself to Calimero if he needs to and it seems to work every single time. It looks like he’s not even considering changing this winning team.

 

All of Loki’s family is fairly gifted in intelligence. Most of them have high level jobs or run businesses of their own. It’s no surprise Loki has to be delicate telling them he works at a bakery now. He anticipates to at least some kind of reaction, but thankfully, most of his family members think it’s a rather smart move to get some work experience during college.

 

And, of course, every time Loki thinks about work, he sees Thor in front of him again, inching closer and closer. Loki almost feels Thor’s warm breath and finally his wet hot lips pressed onto his own. Thor would definitely enjoy this rich table full of food and Loki would definitely enjoy watching Thor devour it all. He shudders, internally begging his dick to lay low; ‘Not now. Down, boy. Shush.’

 

‘Loki, can you pass the mashed potatoes?’ Laufey asks.

 

Loki startles and yelps, brutally roused from his musings. ‘Oh! Oh. Yes, of course!’ he quickly hands his father the bowl of mash.

 

Laufey narrows his eyes at Loki while scooping mash onto his plate. ’Are you okay, son? You’ve been acting… odd ever since you came home. What’s on your mind?’

 

Loki flushes and looks down. ‘It’s nothing, dad.’

 

‘Are you sure? Because I know a crush when I see one and I think you got it bad.’ Laufey winks. ‘But if you want to keep it to yourself, that’s fine.’ he smiles.

 

‘Thanks.’ Loki says softly, hating how much every feeling he has seems to be etched on his forehead for everyone to see. Can he have some privacy for once?

 

‘Unco Woki are you okay?’ Jens sits next to Loki in his baby chair, imitating Laufey. His cheeks already have food smeared all over them because he keeps looking around when his mum tries to feed him and smashing his face against the full spoons presented to him. He is not exactly cooperative, but who can blame him when there are so many interesting faces to look at, and there are so many pretty lights flickering on the yule tree.

 

‘Uncle Loki is fine, Jens.’ Loki smiles and reassures him, placing the mashed potatoes back on the table. At least he hopes he can fool the kid, but Jens is persistent.

 

’You don’t wike food?’ Jens asks, almost dangling from his baby seat and pointing at Loki’s empty plate.

 

‘Oh! I do, I just got a little distracted.’ Loki exclaims, suddenly confronted by the situation and laughing awkwardly. His eyes dart at Laufey who thankfully already is in deep conversation with Jens’ dad Thorsten. Loki looks back at Jens, who’s face rests in his little hands, waiting for an answer. ‘I should get some, shouldn’t I? Let me try mum’s casserole for starters.’ loki says and winks at his nephew.

 

‘Yes! Yes! Cassewooole!’ Jens screams excitedly, learning a new word. Loki braces himself. He will be hearing the word ‘cassewole’ for at least two-hundred times in the next twenty minutes or so, likely accompanied by Jens’ grubby little fists banging on the table.

 

Loki groans softly, knowing he’ll share his room with this sweet little piece of work tonight. Many of his family usually stay the night because they live at least have a day’s drive from here so everyone bunks up. Loki just hopes little Jens will be fast asleep when he goes to bed and not notice Loki too much. That way he can sort of have some time for himself. He misses Thor and wants to at least text him later tonight and ask him about his yule dinner.

 

—

 

After a quick shower, Loki finally slides into his old bed. He wonders why he never took this bed to his apartment because this one is much better than the one he has over there. For now, he will have to enjoy the comfort here. He hears Jens breathing constantly and not talking so Loki is quite sure his roommate for tonight has arrived in dream land. Loki hopes it will stay that way, auntie Helga told him he wakes only some times during the night but usually falls back asleep by himself quite quick.

Loki takes out is phone to text Thor, but to his surprise, Thor beat him to it.

 

<(Thor: _Merry Yule. Refunded your_

 _tier, you can look at me for free now._ )

 

<( _Any time you want…_ )

 

<( _Face Time tonight? Miss you_ )

 

Loki feels bummed he hasn’t been able to check his messages before. He hates to keep Thor waiting and so he replies as fast as he can.

 

(Loki: _Oh wow! Merry Yule to you too! Took_

_me a while to reply, sorry; my mum hates_

_phones on the dinner table._ )>

 

Thor’s status is set on ‘active’ and Loki sees he read the message and is already typing a reply.

 

<(Thor: _A wise woman, your mum. Food_

_is best enjoyed without screens, unless_

_it’s Netflix, pizza and chill._ )

 

Is this a hint? And does the Face Time offer still stand? Loki wants to know.

 

(Loki: _I can FaceTime for a bit now but I have_

 _to be quiet, my nephew is sleeping here._ )>

 

Read. Thor is typing…

 

<(Thor: _Excellent! Let me turn down the music_.)

 

Loki waits for a few minutes. Doubt creeps up on him and he tries to stay cool even though he feels his body become toasty under the sheets and cold sweat forms under his arms. His eyes are fixed on his phone waiting for an incoming call from Thor. He dares not to look away until he sees Thor’s call coming in. Loki startles, almost dropping his phone on his face and subsequently almost declining the call with his trembly fingers. So naturally, the first thing Thor sees is a wide eyed Loki looking like a deer in the headlights.

 

Thor’s face fills Loki’s screen and makes the bedroom look three shades lighter. This guy could make the sun blush, definitely with that radiant smile of his.

 

‘Hey Loki!’ Thor tries to whisper but almost fails through his blatant excitement. ‘So good to see you!’

 

‘H-hey!’ is all Loki can reply for now, trying to calm himself down first.

 

‘I hope you like my yule gift to you.’ Thor winks.

 

Loki processes for a minute and realises Thor talks about the refunded Patreon tier. He feels his cheeks flush once more, because he feels he got caught. ‘Oh! Ohh yes, thank you.’ Loki almost stutters. For a usually smooth talker, he is hopelessly failing right now. But would anybody really blame him in this case?

 

‘Did you see my new video by any chance?’ Thor suddenly looks a lot shyer. His eyes widen and he bites the inside of his cheek, probably realising just now that he uploaded an x rated video the other night. Quite a bit different from the usual strip down or stuffing.

 

Loki shakes his head and smiles, not having a single clue of what would be in it.

 

‘You don’t have to.’ Thor says quickly. ‘Maybe just don’t watch this one yet.’

 

‘You know this makes me extra curious, right?’ Loki says, regaining confidence.

 

‘Oh, you are right.’ Thor smiles shyly. ‘It’s eh… really something else.’

 

Loki’s curiosity is tingling hard. ‘Now I have to watch it.’

 

‘All right.’ Thor sighs and chuckles. ‘Call me back after you did?’

 

‘Of course! See you - haha - in a bit.’ Loki says gleefully and Thor disconnects with is well known wink.

 

Loki opens the Patreon app right after and already sees a thumbnail of the new video, hastily clicking it to start play.

 

He sees Thor’s face. Flirty as ever and… wow, that hair style is great! And he looks like he wears a little highlighter on his cheeks. Loki shifts in his bed and gets more comfortable to thoroughly enjoy what is about to… what? Loki’s eyes are glued to his phone when Thor walks back and reveals his racy outfit.

 

‘Oh wow!’ Loki whispers. ‘You are rocking this!’

 

Loki sees Thor settling himself on the bed and trying different poses, feeling himself completely. ‘Oh my god…’ Loki whispers, his mouth hangs open in stupor. He never really had a thing for guys wearing lingerie but Thor manages to make him like it. It’s probably the curves that make this lingerie set look so good on Thor. And the confidence he radiates.

 

‘Oh yes, turn around, show me those big fat cakes.’ Loki whispers at his screen when Thor applies glitter to his butt cheeks.

 

‘Wait, what are you doing?’ Loki sits up a little more straight in his bed, his muscles tensing. He sees Thor lay back and rub his cock through the fabric of his lacy panty. The video is clear enough for Loki to spot the darkened area near the tip of Thor’s dick.

 

‘Naughty big muffin man…’ Loki whispers, observing how Thor begins to breathe faster and moan louder. He needs to adjust the volume quickly not to wake little Jens. Loki’s own breathing trembles as he watches Thor orgasm all over his belly. He can barely hold on to his phone at this point, severely needing to get off himself after seeing all this sexiness fill his screen. Loki hops out of bed and runs to the bathroom as quick as he can, grabbing a washcloth and stroking himself a few times before he comes inside it.

 

Loki sighs and throws the washcloth in the laundry basket to hide his tracks, sneaking back to his bed. He takes a few breaths before calling Thor back.

 

‘That was something else indeed!’ Loki whispers.

 

‘You liked it?’ Thor asks, insecurity plastered on his face.

 

‘I loved it. Guess why I needed a bit more time?’

 

Thor’s insecurity melts away and makes place for his ever radiant smile again. ’So happy you like it!’

 

—

 

That next morning, all family members that stayed the night, gather for breakfast. The breakfast table’s almost equally laden as last night’s dinner. ‘Farbauti, you should start a hotel!’ Thorsten jokes when he sees the enormous choices in breakfast options.

 

Loki is sipping on his third cup of coffee, sleep deprived but happy. Farbauti gives him a hug. ‘Did you have a good night, honey?’

 

Loki smiles. ‘Oh yes…’ he says dreamily. ‘My old bed is so comfortable!’ In the mean time, Helga puts Jens back in his baby chair for breakfast. He’s gleeful and happy as ever.

 

Farbauti pats Loki on the shoulder lovingly. ‘Good. You look exhausted though!’

 

‘Unco Loki likes cakes!’ Jens suddenly shouts out of nowhere. Loki shushes him but it’s futile because Jens is on a roll this morning. ‘BIIIIG FAAAT CAAKKESSS!’ Jens shouts enthusiastically, bouncing in his baby chair.

 

Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thanks to @thisdorkyficthing with who I regularly talk about 'what happens next' for your input on these shenanigans :)


	11. ⅓ cup (65 g) light brown/granulated sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get... satisfying.

It’s around 10 o clock in the morning. The streets are still quiet, except for a handful of people who are sweeping their porch to get rid of the new layer of snow that has fallen during the night. Most people are still inside, likely enjoying the leftovers from their holidays or still asleep. 

A hot rod red Camaro stands in the middle of the street. Rocking and tilting, sometimes groaning as it moves. A voluptuous round butt hangs out of the door.

‘Aw yes. Yesss!’ Thor exclaims, his voice muffled from inside the car.

‘I’m half way IN!! Whoohoo!’

A few more wiggles. The car audibly disagreeing with the intrusion.

‘Wait no, I’m stuck.’

Thor strains and huffs. But it won’t do. Nothing around him budges. He’s pretty much stuck between the door and the seat and can’t get in any further.

‘Crap. Not again!’  
Thor reluctantly pulls back for the fifteenth time and finds himself on the side of the road, quickly adjusting his pants because he is pretty sure he’s mooning the entire street if he doesn’t. His face is flushed and he’s clearly sweating, despite the cold temperatures outside. 

His car door is wide open. His gifts are neatly stashed in the trunk and on the back seat. The front seat is pushed all the way back. Ready to go.

Now all he needed to do is get into the car himself. He has already waved everyone good-bye for about four times already and it’s getting awkward. He wants to go home now. Back to his bakery and back to being closer to Loki. But this is quite the hurdle.

‘Shit, ass bitch, fuckshit… artichoke… assbutts…’  
Thor growls and angrily kicks against the tire. He sighs.

He swears he drove all the way here in this exact car on this exact seat. It was a very snug fit, he is well aware of that, but still… This is kind of ridiculous. Besides: He didn’t eat that much. Right?

But at this point he has tried nine possible ways to get into his car and they have all spectacularly failed. And it’s pissing him off.

‘Something tells me you should have bought the sedan the salesman recommended to you.’ Odin says.

Thor yelps, scared by his own dad. ‘Holyshhh... how long were you standing there?’

Odin checks his watch. ‘Fifteen minutes, give or take. It was quite entertaining.’ He scoffs as he stands at the end of the narrow path that leads through the yard to the front door of the house. He’s thrown on his winter coat but still wears his indoor slippers. 

Odin’s face looks reserved but sports a hint of arrogance. It’s the typical ‘I told you so’ expression that parents can give kids when they have done something stupid. It’s also usually an introduction to a lecture. Something Thor is not in the mood for right now. 

‘Dad, please, not now.’ Thor sighs. He turns around to face Odin but almost immediately averts his eyes.

‘You know that I’m right and you still don’t want to admit it, do you?’ Odin raises both eyebrows and shrugs. There is no way around it. Odin IS right. This car has gotten smug to the point that Thor can no longer get in.

‘Meh.’ Thor scoffs, being quite like his dad, headstrong and stubborn at times. ‘I didn’t want that stupid sedan.’

‘Honestly, boy, did you really expect that a tiny sports car like this would accommodate a guy of your size?’ Odin frowns.

‘It accommodated me just fine these last four months, dad.’ Thor spits. 

‘Well, I hope they were an extremely enjoyable four months for you then.’ 

Thor sighs again. He has to do the most embarrassing thing he’s done since ever, but he has to do it in order to go home. ‘Can you give me a ride?’ 

Odin looks him straight in the eye, one corner of his mouth lifts. ‘Sure, son. Get your things.’

It’s safe to say the ride home isn’t exactly comfortable. Odin clearly tries his best not to lecture Thor on his choices, and Thor tries his best to be thankful after the embarrassing charade, until his phone buzzes in his pocket and he instinctively checks it right away. Of course it’s a message from Loki. 

<(I’m home, how about you?) 

A simple question, but it’s making Thor glow and smile right away. 

(Still in the car, on my way.)>

Thor answers, trying to stay cool and casual. But naturally, Odin doesn’t miss a thing. Even with one eye, he is very perceptive. 

‘What are you smiling at?’ Odin asks, side eyeing Thor.

‘Ooh, a text.’ Thor blushes.

‘Ha, your mum showed me something the other day. They are called memes. They’re pictures but with a text so they get funnier.’ Odin smirks, proudly. ‘Did someone send you a meme?’

Thor laughs. ‘You really are old, dad. But no, it’s not a meme.’ 

‘It’s funny though because last week she sent me a grocery list in tiny little pictures when I was travelling home from work. So I thought I was being a good husband and brought her an eggplant and a peach.’ Odin states, eyebrows raised.

Thor bursts out in laughter ‘Dad! No!!’

‘What’s so funny? I thought she needed them for dinner but they are still on the counter, untouched.’

‘Daaaaad!’ Thor is choking. 

‘Thor, for fucks sake! I got my wife groceries, what is so damn funny?!!’ Odin’s knuckles turn white as he squeezes the steering wheel.

‘Can’t... say!!!’ Thor giggles, unable to form a decent sentence. 

‘Very well, son. I’ll ask her what it means tonight.’

‘Yes, please do that!’ Thor snickers, trying to catch a breath. ‘And don’t ever mention this to me again, please!’ Thor shudders, his cheeks jiggling a little.

Odin shrugs and sighs. ‘Kids…’

Thor does the same and whispers ‘Old people.’

Both softly giggle, realizing how ridiculous they are. A few moments spent in silence pass before Odin turns the car into the street where Thor lives. Thor enjoys this familiar sight, and gazes at the lights of his store front getting clearer and clearer. He smiles softly and Odin notices.

‘Happy to be home, son?’ 

‘Always. I belong here, this is home.’ Thor muses. Suddenly his eyes widen; he sees a slender hooded figure sitting on the bench in front of the bakery. His feet dangling from the bench, swaying back and forth in a steady rhythm. A silhouette he knows all too well. Loki.

‘You know him?’ Odin asks, noticing the person as well.

Thor flushes and sweats. ‘Y-yes. I know him.’

‘Who is it?’ Odin asks while parking the car in parallel. 

‘My eh… cashier.’ Thor knows he is not convincing anyone right now.

‘Did you forget to tell him he’s got the day off?’ Odin smirks.

‘He knows! It’s just… oh well.’ Thor stammers, hoisting himself out of the car. Loki is fast to notice him and gets up right away in excitement. Thor is just in time to give a hint that he is not alone and Loki is wise to pipe his enthusiasm down, for the moment.

‘Shall I get your presents out, then?’ Odin offers while Thor unlocks the front door.

‘Yes, thanks, yes.’ Thor replies enthusiastically, quickly letting Loki in.

‘What’s wrong?’ Loki whispers. 

‘That’s my dad.’ Thor whispers and Loki immediately covers his mouth in surprise.

‘I’m so sorry!’ Loki stammers while Odin brings in the presents.

‘It’s okay I’ll handle this.’ Thor winks and goes out to retrieve the last few presents.

‘Cashier huh?’ Odin smiles.

‘I wasn’t lying!’ He IS my cashier.’ Thor says, slightly annoyed.

‘What more, Thor?’ Odin leans against the car. ‘Guess you don’t wanna invite me in for a hot coco?’

Thor freezes. He wants to but he doesn’t at the same time.

‘I’m messing with you, son.’ Odin laughs. ‘You go inside now, I promised your mum I’d be back in a jiffy.’

‘Allright dad, thank you for the ride. I love you.’ Thor says and hugs Odin good-bye.

‘I love you too, son. God, you’re big.’ Odin pats Thor’s shoulders and holds on to them shortly. ’Now get inside, go.’ he winks before getting back in the car.

—

Thor watches for a moment when Odin drives away and waves him good-bye until he’s around the corner. He then quickly slips inside to find a flabbergasted wide eyed Loki.

‘Oohhh, what the fuck... I thought it would be nice to surprise you, turns out you surprised me.’ Loki says, eyebrows raised.

Thor laughs and looks down. ‘Yeah, I had some car trouble, dad gave me a ride. Should have told you beforehand, maybe.’

‘Well, I may not have shown up, I don’t think you would have wanted that?’ Loki inches closer to Thor.

‘You are so clever…’ Thor sighs and smiles. ‘I secretly hoped you’d be here.’

Loki blushes. ‘Did you?’ And right after, he feels Thor’s arms wrapping around him, gently and loving. He melts into the embrace, his head leaning in and landing on Thor’s soft chest, right in the middle.

Thor answers with a gentle ‘Yes.’ and runs his fingers through Loki’s black curls.

They stay like this for a few minutes, completely taking each other in, simply enjoying each other’s presence, this first moment together again. The first of the new year.

Thor’s cologne smells gentle and sweet, and Loki’s hair smells fresh and musky. Deep constant breaths. Their bodies are pressed against each other. Sometimes a soft ‘mmm’ breaks the silence, an audible smile. Loki’s ear is pressed against Thor, he hears his deep low heart beat and the intakes of his breath that make his belly rise and push against Loki’s. So peaceful and comfortable. Loki could fall asleep here and now, safe in Thor’s big strong arms. He feels like he belongs here.

Thor breaks the silence. ‘Come, let’s get these coats and shoes off, yes?’ He lets go of Loki, who’s slowly opening his eyes. ‘Oh yes, of course.’ he replies softly.

‘Allow me.’ Thor says and takes off Loki’s winter coat and puts it on the hanger like a true gentleman who caters his guests. Loki blushes and smiles. He bites the inside of his cheek to make sure he isn’t dreaming. He watches Thor take off his coat, almost holding his breath to admire the sight. Thor wears a simple t-shirt underneath the winter coat and nothing more. Loki needs at least two sweaters in this weather to not freeze to death. Thor even appears to sweat a little, judging the subtle stains under his arms. Thor notices them and makes a face. ‘Oh no, that won’t do for a moment like this.’ Thor says as he promptly takes off his shirt and flings it in a corner. Loki audibly gasps. He now sees Thor’s nude torso for the first time in real life, and Thor is so close, too. 

‘Wanna help me choose another shirt?’ Thor asks playfully when he notices Loki staring at him.

Loki smiles bashfully and waits a little too long to answer.

‘Or should I just hop around the place like this?’ Thor teases, subtly swiping his fingers downward over his chest.

Loki’s face turns red. ‘If you’re not too cold?’ he asks, eyes fixed on Thor’s exposed belly.

‘We could go someplace warmer.’ Thor says, knowing that the shop is way too cool and everyone can see them through the windows. ‘Have I shown you my house yet?’

Loki shakes his head. He’s only seen the shop and the office so far; he’s never ventured into Thor’s home before. Thor grabs Loki’s hand gently and guides him upstairs. ‘Let’s go then.’ 

The wooden stairway is narrow and crooked, Thor ducks down a couple of times along the way and Loki happily discovers he can walk upright the entire way up. He feels amused by how this big man lives in a house like this. The shop is spacious all right, but the rest of the 1930’s building Thor fell in love with, had to make room for that. And Thor was obviously willing to compromise, figuring he would spend most of his time in the shop anyway and only use his living quarters to chill and sleep.

They enter a small hallway with emerald metro tiles that cover half the wall from the oak floor up. A large chandelier adorns the ceiling. There are three doors with colourful art deco stained glass, allowing the hall to be festively lit by daylight that shines through. Dots of coloured light dance across the walls. Thor opens one door and welcomes Loki into his living room. 

Most of the cozy room is occupied by a big comfortable looking couch that could easily seat Loki’s entire family, opposite a large wide screen TV mounted to the pastel blue coloured wall. In the corner stands an antique white book case mostly filled with cook books and next to that, a large marble fireplace with intricate hand painted art deco tiles that go all the way up to the ceiling. There’s a small archway in the room that leads to a tiny kitchen that fits a tall fridge, a pantry and a small two pitted stove. The entire space smells exactly as the bakery itself: a delicate mix of nutmeg, cinnamon and vanilla treats Loki’s nostrils. He’d almost forgotten what the place smells like being away for a while. The curtains are up and the tall windows allow a full view of the street. 

“It’s small, but it’s home.’ Thor smiles, trying to light the fire and arranging blocks of wood in the fireplace. ‘And I love how old everything is! Most stuff in here is original but well kept by the elderly lady that lived here before.’ 

Loki notices the old, tatty cookbook for children that takes in a prominent spot in Thor’s bookcase. ‘Everything except this old book, maybe? It looks like it’s about to fall apart when I sneeze too loud.’

Thor looks up and laughs. ‘Ooh, you mean the kids cookbook, right?’ 

Loki nods. 

‘I’m never getting rid of it. This book right here is where it all started. The baking, everything.’ Thor explains and adjusts the woodblocks a little more. He gets up, supported by the fireplace post and watches the growing flames. ‘This will do, I think.’ he says contentedly. ‘Until then, I think I’ll need to keep you warm in another way.’ he adds, winking at Loki, who still resembles a shuddering little bird. 

‘Come here, you.’ Thor beckons as he settles on the couch and pats the spot beside him.

Naturally, Loki doesn’t hesitate. It’s been seven whole days since that kiss and he wants more. He leaps onto the couch, nimble like a cat, and immediately drapes himself all over Thor by climbing on his lap. His curious hands explore Thor’s chubby sides, they feel so different from every guy he’s been with before. Loki squeezes Thor’s love handles a little, admiring how pliable he feels. Loki would usually feel solid muscle, sinew or the occasional hipbones, just like his own body would feel. Familiar. And here’s Thor, the total opposite: all big, soft and pillowy. Loki nuzzles Thor’s neck, kissing him there softly, still exploring him and all these new sensations he brings. 

‘My my, aren’t you eager.’ Thor hums playfully as he strokes Loki’s back and kisses his hair. Loki giggles. Thor holds Loki a little tighter, almost squeezing him against himself. ‘You are so precious.’ he adds lovingly.

The fire begins to crackle and roar, warming up the room quickly. Loki notices himself becoming toasty inside his double sweater and pressed against Thor, who may as well be a heater himself. He now wants to feel Thor’s skin against his own, feel that warmth directly. Loki gets back up a little, sitting on Thor’s lap and taking the sweaters off in a quick move, revealing his tattooed pale skin and lean abs.

Now it’s Thor’s turn to gasp. He knew the boy was an inked porcelain doll because many of the tattoos peeked out from under his sleeves at work, but he’s never seen everything. A large serpent circles up from Loki’s hip bone all the way to his opposite shoulder and two ravens adorn his side. There is also some dot work on his chest and Thor discovers one of Loki’s nipples is pierced with a tiny ring. 

Loki sees Thor stare and blushes. ‘Do you like them?’ he asks when he feels Thor’s fingertips trailing the snake tattoo on Loki’s torso. 

Thor’s lips curl into a smile. ‘I love them.’ Thor leans in and kisses Loki’s chest while wrapping his hands around his narrow waist. Loki smiles, feeling safe and loved. 

It doesn’t take long before their lips meet, and shortly after, their tongues begin to play with each other. Thor’s fingers slide down from Loki’s waist to his butt. Each hand covers Loki’s entire butt cheeks and squeezes them a little. Loki’s breath shudders into another kiss, feeling a sensation grow inside his lower belly. He feels that Thor is getting hard too; his throbbing erection pushes against Loki’s thigh where he’s sitting. 

Thor groans softly and moves his hands to Loki’s pelvis with care, wanting to explore him more but not wanting to scare him off. Loki doesn’t protest, in fact, his head tilts back and he closes his eyes in approval. Thor’s fingertips trace Loki’s hardening dick through the fabric of his pants from the base to the tip. As Loki’s cock fills and grows, so does Thor’s amazement with its inhuman size. Thor can’t help but let out a breathy ‘wow’ when he discovers how big Loki is. 

Loki blushes and Thor lets out a bashful ‘Oops.’ 

‘It’s okay.’ Loki whispers to reassure Thor. He is used to this reaction by now and he is pretty sure Thor has some surprises of his own. With a body like that to explore? Definitely.

‘Thank you.’ Thor smiles before pulling Loki into another passionate kiss. Thor fidgets Loki’s button loose, and unzips his pants. He takes his time, folding the waistband aside to free Loki’s now throbbing cock. Loki lets out a shuddering sigh of both relief and excitement. 

‘May I?’ Thor whispers, his fingers hooking onto the waistband, ready to pull Loki’s pants down. Loki nods and smiles. ‘Please.’ he whispers, full of need and getting up to aid Thor peeling his pants from his body gently. 

Thor pauses. The contours of Loki’s cock are clearly visible right now, tenting in his underwear. Thor licks his lips as if he’s about to try a new snack. His hands tremble while he also takes Loki’s dark green boxers off his pert little butt. ‘Oh my god.’ Thor stammers, admiring the sight of Loki’s nakedness. ‘You are… so beautiful.’ 

Loki blushes, but he’s not too shy to ask Thor to take off his pants too. ‘I want to see you too, all of you.’ he breathes.

‘Would you like to do it?’ Thor asks. ‘Take it off? I’d love you to do it.’ Thor heaves himself up from the couch to stand before Loki, towering over him.

‘I’d love to.’ Loki tells him before he lets his hands trace the waistband of Thor’s pants. They dig deep into his skin and Loki has trouble even hooking his fingers on the inside. 

‘Just unbutton.’ Thor whispers, gently guiding Loki’s hands. Loki gladly does as he is told, wanting to reveal what’s behind the fabric sooner rather than later. The button pops open, triggering a wave of jiggle over Thor’s sides and belly. He sighs of relief. Red marks decorate his wide hips from where his waistband was. Loki gazes at them while he squats down to pull the trousers all the way down. Thor finally assists him by kicking his pants away and taking off his socks. 

Loki is in awe. Thor’s thighs are thick like tree trunks, with large quad muscles giving them a graceful curve. Small freckles are scattered all over Thor’s tanned skin, Loki can see that clearly now. They are subtle now it’s winter but likely become a little darker in summer. A neatly kept trail of blonde hair makes its way from Thor’s belly button to his pubes. 

‘Now where were we?’ Thor smirks, knowing Loki loves what he sees. The boy is dangerously close to drooling. 

‘Right here.’ Loki stammers. ‘God… I want you.’ he adds, getting back up and not closing his eyes along the way. 

Suddenly, Loki’s feet lift off from the ground and he feels as if he flies through the air as Thor lifts him up to bring him to the bedroom. He softly thuds down on his back on the soft, clean sheets of Thor’s king size bed. He vaguely recognises the room from Thor’s video the other day. Thor smirks and Loki just lets it all happen.   
‘Do what you want with me, Thor. I’m yours.’ he moans, spreading his legs. Loki’s cock is painfully hard and stands up straight, wiggling with every heartbeat. 

‘I’m hungry. Let me taste you.’ Thor whispers, climbing onto the bed, leaning in and already hovering his lips above the tip. Loki bucks up his hips as an answer, trying to get his cock closer to Thor’s mouth. Feel more of that hot breath against him. 

Thor holds on to Loki’s hips firmly and kisses the tip of his cock, seductively licking off the glimmering drops of precum forming there. Thor’s lips then fold around it and seemingly without effort he moves his face down to the base, slowly taking it all in. And out, and in again. Loki feels Thor beginning to suck him and his tongue playing with all the ridges and edges it comes across. 

Loki sighs, elated. ‘Oh my god… This… nobody ever… oh fuck…’ he stammers, emotion colouring his voice. 

Thor momentarily stops and looks him in the eye. ‘What’s wrong?’

Tears form in Loki’s eyes, Thor can see it. ‘Nothing’s wrong. It’s just… nobody’s ever been able to… do what you do. And I just… Oh…’ Loki says softly.

Thor gleams. ‘You deserve this, and I’m giving it to you.’ he kisses Loki’s abdomen gently and continues giving Loki head. He builds up to a steady rhythm, often looking up to check Loki’s reaction when he tries something new. 

Loki is all bliss. He lets the feeling wash over him and doesn’t even hold back when he already has to come. He tries to warn Thor but it’s too late. His muscles tense and shudder when he comes inside Thor’s mouth. Thor only replies with a low, approving hum that sends even more vibrations through Loki’s body. 

Loki is in heaven, and he intends to stay.


	12. 1 tablespoon ground cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of sex, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut and more smut.

‘Looks like you enjoyed that.’ Thor smiles. His eyelashes cast a dark shadow over his eyes as he lets his gaze travel all over Loki. Loki’s entire body looks flushed but relaxed, save from the occasional aftershocks that erupt every few seconds, followed by a breathy moan. Thor catches his breath and then licks the smears of cum from his lips with a smile.

Loki chuckles faintly. ‘Ha, looks like you did too. Oh my god.’ he sighs, closing his eyes for a moment.  
‘What can I say, I guess I was hungry. And you are delicious.’ Thor tells him, a smirk plastered on his face. A few locks of his long hair stick to his cheek, likely from both their sweat. 

They burst out in laughter before Thor pulls Loki back into another hug.   
‘When are you NOT hungry though?’ Loki playfully asks, his voice muffled from being squished against Thor’s ample chest.  
‘I must say... rarely.’ Thor says. ‘Like, there is something going on when I’m not hungry.’

‘That bad, huh?’ 

‘Mmmm’ Thor nuzzles Loki’s hair. 

Loki realises he feels Thor’s dick throbbing against his groin. ‘Don’t you want some?’ he asks, grinding himself against Thor’s crotch.   
‘I definitely want some.’ Thor moans and plants a row of kisses on Loki’s neck. 

Loki feels his cock gradually harden again. His body is ready for anything Thor would want from him right now. He has never experienced such continuous arousal with anyone else before. And yet Thor makes Loki horny again even though he just came.

‘Ride me, baby. If you want.’ Thor finally suggests. ‘I’ll let you be in control of me, I’ll yield to you.’

Loki feels a rush of tingles take over his body, joined with a notable wetness forming between his ass cheeks. This suggestion is a long cherished fantasy coming to life. Riding the big man.

‘I need a bit of stretching first, I think.’ he says slightly shyly. 

“Of course!’ Thor answers with enthusiasm. ‘Then allow me to prepare you properly, beautiful.’ he adds with a wink.

Loki half expects Thor to get up and find lube to finger him and stretch him, but to his surprise he gets picked up once again and finds himself propped on his elbows and knees on the bed gently. Loki gasps. ‘I thought I would get the lead?’ 

‘Shh.’ Thor soothes, kissing Loki’s thigh. ‘You will. I have to prep you, don’t I?’ Thor’s hands are placed on Loki’s butt cheeks once more, now squeezing and kneading the soft but firm mounds there a little harder than earlier. Loki feels a sensation that borders between pain and pleasure. These huge hands that have kneaded tons of dough, now knead his tush intensely.

’Such a delicate little booty you have.’ Thor teases and kisses one cheek swiftly, making Loki gasp again. But Thor is far from done teasing. He leans in on Loki again and whispers: ’I bet your booty is as tasty as your cock.’ 

Loki moans. “Oh my god… oh my god.’ Thor’s firm grip then loosens as his hands slide down Loki’s thighs and up again ending with both thumbs parting his butt cheeks gently. Thor positions himself behind Loki. ‘Ready, lovely?’ Loki can only nod in anticipation when he feels Thor’s warm breath against his hole.

A tiny kiss on Loki’s left butt cheek, and a tiny kiss on the right. More tiny kisses that slowly move to the center follow. Thor’s soft beard tickles Loki’s sensitive skin slightly, but not enough for him to burst into a fit of giggles. Loki arches his back to open up for Thor some more, to welcome his hungry lips and tongue into his most intimate spot. 

‘Mmmm, eager.’ Thor hums again, trying to control himself as well. His cock is aching with desire and now smothered between his thigh and a part of his belly. It feels good but it doesn’t quite help; he doesn’t want to come just yet. He kisses Loki’s puckered skin gently, making Loki shiver with need and want. Thor still keeps Loki firmly in place, now pushing his tongue against him and flicking it. Loki feels his head tingle and his cheeks flush, and not just the ones on his face. His body flexes against the touches but Thor’s iron grip doesn’t budge. He is completely at his mercy now and can only enjoy the ride. 

Loki yelps when he feels Thor entering him, a familiar yet new sensation takes a hold of his entire being. He wants to collapse, to be completely limp while Thor continues to ravish his hole. Loki had a hopeful hunch that this gentle giant, this sweet baker had a feral side to him and he is certain that he hit the jack pot. He feels Thor’s slick, long tongue thrust in and out of him, trying to get deeper inside every time. Thor moans against him, the vibrations of his low hums make Loki’s cock twitch and leak onto the mattress. It’s almost too much to handle.

Suddenly Thor stops eating Loki out, and goes back to kissing him, gently and caring. His firm grip loosens and leaves imprints of his fingernails in Loki’s skin to make room for gentle butt and thigh rubs while Thor lets his tongue circle around Loki’s hole between kisses. Loki collapses, caught in bliss once more.   
‘Can you ride me now, baby?’ Thor asks with a soft voice. It’s almost scary how he can switch from soft to feral and back so quickly.

Loki nods vaguely, needing to get back into the here and now for a moment and let the heavenly haze that took him over dissipate, if only just a little. There is more to be had, and he wants it too. Thor lies down next to him on his back and prepares himself for Loki to climb on top of him. He applies generous amounts of lube to his cock while he bites his lip from being almost too aroused. His hips twitch, making him jiggle all over again. ‘Mount me now, please, baby.’ he begs, his voice shaking with need as he carelessly throws the bottle of lube aside.

Loki, having regained some clarity, promptly gets up, and elegantly sways one leg over Thor’s wide hips while leaning on Thor’s plump chest with both hands. When he appears to be settled, he hesitates for a moment; Thor is just so different, so huge and hulking underneath him. He suddenly feels inexperienced and self consciousness wash over him. ‘I don’t… I don’t know how to do this.’ he admits, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment. 

‘Oh, sorry, of course, let me just….’ Thor smiles as he lifts up his belly slightly to allow Loki to reposition himself and begin to sink down onto his slick cock, shivering. 

Loki takes his time, he needs his time. It has definitely been a while since he last did this and he has to get used to the feeling again. Thor’s warm, soft belly now pushes against his own, sandwiching his cock in between. Thor lifts his knees a little to let his thighs support Loki from behind but also squish him a little more. Thor has to try hard not to come yet. The buildup has already almost got him to this far, but he wants this, he wants more of this first. 

Loki’s eyes are closed, his mouth gapes a little, letting out tiny sighs as he keeps lowering himself down as much as he can. Shiny beads of sweat decorate his slender, tattooed torso. What a sight to behold. Thor feels Loki clench around him. ‘Oh yes baby, so good.’ he reassures him. ‘Ride me, please.’ he adds. 

‘I like when you call me baby.’ Loki whispers between shaky breaths, encouraging Thor to say it whenever he wants to. Loki’s hands now rest on Thor’s belly, he lets them roam all over it while he begins to move in a steady rhythm. Neither of them wants to rush it, but fully enjoy this moment together. 

‘God, you’re beautiful.’ Loki gasps, squeezing the curves of Thor’s sides. ‘I just love how big and soft you are.’ he adds, immediately regretting his words, thinking he is too forward. But instead of a frown or worse, he is rewarded with a smile. ‘So are you, gorgeous.’ Thor replies, bucking up his hips a little bit to move in unison with Loki’s thrusts. 

‘Harder, please, baby. I’m not made of glass.’ Thor moans, and Loki immediately begins to thrust harder and faster, feeling Thor’s dick stretch him and fill him, and sometimes brush against his prostate. Thor jiggles all over, his big belly wobbles along with every move, rubbing against Loki’s leaking cock. Several generous drops of precum have found their way into Thor’s deep bellybutton, gradually filling it like a shot glass that at some point will flow over. 

The bed begins to creak, and even though Loki doesn’t weigh much, he creates enough momentum every time he goes down to make Thor’s ass push further down into the mattress and feel the hard boarding of the bottom of the bed. 

Loki strains and huffs, biting his lip and gathering his full strength to grind himself onto Thor now, slamming onto him as hard as he physically can while holding Thor’s belly pushed firmly against his cock. Both the friction and feeling filled up are almost too much for him. And he feels that Thor is nearing his orgasm as well. 

‘I’m gonna… gonna come!’ Loki wheezes. Thor answers him with a loud moan and immediately after, Loki feels gushes of Thor’s hot cum filling him as Thor quivers and strains beneath him, his eyes rolling back in delight and his muscles flex. Loki’s orgasm follows suit, decorating Thor’s belly and chest with thick beads of semen. Loki jerks his hips, pushes Thor’s belly against his cock a little harder and lets a few more spurts of cum land on Thor’s skin before he collapses right on top of him. He doesn’t care about the sticky, tacky mess he just landed in. It’s a good kind of mess. 

‘That was magical.’ Thor whispers, panting and feeling his cock soften again. ‘You are magical.’ he adds, kissing Loki’s hair.

Loki sighs happily. ‘Don’t forget yourself now, Thor. You made me come twice in like… fifteen minutes.’ 

Thor laughs, pulling Loki in another embrace.

They stay like this for a while. Spent, enjoying the relaxation, warmth and comfort of each other. There is no need to speak, they simply know that it’s all good - and they need to catch their breath for sure. 

They rouse by a sudden rumble from Thor’s belly. 

‘Good lord when did you last eat?’ Loki asks. 

Thor has no idea. ‘What time is it?’ 

‘I’m guessing probably somewhere around 6PM?’ Loki guesses.

‘Definitely time for dinner, and an overdue catch up on lunch, too.’ Thor laughs, reaching for his phone. ‘Yeah, it’s 5:45. You were close there, babe.’

Loki smiles, cuddling closer to Thor. ‘Are you ordering in for tonight?’

‘Absolutely.’ Thor hums, unlocking his phone. He’s about to open an app to order pizza and other things he fancies, when his eyes are drawn to an unread message from Odin.

‘You be nice with that boy, Thor.’ followed by a peach, an eggplant and a wink. 🍑🍆😉

Thor sighs and shakes his head. ‘Excellent…’


End file.
